


12 Steps to Goodness

by TheBardWhoLives



Series: Through Their Eyes [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, Other, Post-Weirdmageddon, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardWhoLives/pseuds/TheBardWhoLives
Summary: Gideon Gleeful is bound and determined to better himself, however no one told him it was going to be so gosh dang hard. So he decides to peruse the second hand book store for something to give him a push in the right direction, and lo and behold he finds a self help book, "12 Steps to Goodness". He wants to be a better person by next summer, and maybe this book might help him. However, in Gravity Falls; nothing is what it seems.
Relationships: Candy Chiu/Gideon Gleeful
Series: Through Their Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Step 1: Admit It, You Idiot

Gideon was doing his community service hours, he had technically broken out of Prison during the chaos and had signed up with that deplorable yeller triangle, so he knew he got off easy. It didn’t hurt that his daddy had sold Mayor Cutebiker a fashionable pastel baby blue Cadillac for a song… Gideon’s future car sold to help him stay out of trouble. It was humbling to be sure but he was not going to let it get under his skin. He stabbed at some trash with his poker stick and was about to put it into his collection bag when he saw The Caddy roll down the highway, it was now painted an absolutely wretched and disgusting pastel sky blue. He watched it roll on by him and his prison pals. He started to huff and puff and yell as he snapped his poker stick right in half.

“ **That tacky no taste havin’ idiot!** ” Gideon screamed after the Caddy. “MY beautiful car, ruined by the dang mayor!” He threw the broken poker on the ground and tried to calm down. Ghost Eyes was there in a moment to pat his back.

“It’s okay Gideon, want to vandalize it later on? I think I can slip my parole officer’s attention.” He said as supportive as his deep voice allowed and Gideon looked at the other former prisoners who nodded and cracked their knuckles. He wanted to say yes but he knew one of them was back in the clink after he had them beat up a kid who laughed at his attempt at skating.

“No… I just need to… I need to be good.” Gideon admitted.

“Well I would lend you my self-help book, but I am using it to hold… stuff.” Ghost Eyes said shiftily, but Gideon knew it was just a collection of _Sev’ral Timez_ CDs and merchandise.

“You are just the sweetest, but maybe that is what I need. A book to help me.” Gideon said excitedly. He then looked at the trash along the highway and noticed that Deputy Durland had dozed off again so he pulled out his dog whistle and blew it. It took a moment but he had a group of gnomes come out of the woods with their leader Jeff, or was it Geoff? Gideon was not sure.

“What do you want Gideon, we are not your servants at your beck and call.” Jeff said firmly despite the top of his hat only reaching the upper of Gideon’s chins.

“Oh no, I don’t think you are servants. In fact I wanted to reward you for all you’ve done for me.” Gideon said graciously. “I have in this bag a bountiful booty of treasure.

“Looks like it’s just trash.” Jeff peered inside.

“… fine you got me. I am tired and I want to hurry up with this. So I was wanting to… ask you to help.” Gideon hated being honest and upfront when he didn’t have power over the other party.

“Deal, but we want twenty… twenty five pies from the diner.” Jeff folded his arms before leaning closer to whisper. “Also, can I like get the number of the cute chick you have in your water fountain? The one with the wings.”

“That’s a statue of me…” Gideon explained before Jeff shrugged and snapped his fingers to get his boys to work. Ten minutes later Gideon was shaking Durland’s shoulder. “We are all done, mind letting us go home?” Gideon said impatiently. The deputy got up looking affright. However he saw the immaculate roadsides and scratched his head.

“Well uhh… I guess.” He then called for the bus, much to Gideon’s disdain it was the fat oaf who took Stan’s place as Mr. Mystery.

“Sup dogs! Heya Lil’ Gideon, up top dude.” Soos held up his hand and Gideon snubbed him. He looked back and saw Soos high five himself.

“Don’t you own the best attraction in Gravity Falls? Why are you driving a bus?” One of Gideon’s crew asked.

“Nah, I just run it. But I still got my bus driver’s license so when it is slow I pick up shifts. Lookin’ to do an expansion on the Shack.” Soos explained and turned to look at Gideon. “Ah man I totally had this idea of you doing one of your tent things by the Shack, we could totally team up. Mystery of Tent… or Shack Telepathy. Just spitballing dude. As long as that Deuce guy doesn’t come.” Gideon found himself wondering if he could con this imbecile into giving up the deed to the Shack. However he didn’t feel that drive much anymore, what was there to gain from being opposed to the beloved Mystery Shack, even if the owner(s?) were off doing Heaven knows what.

“I appreciate the offer, Mr. Mystery, but I feel I might have to renege on that.” Gideon declined with a note of contempt, which was completely ignored by the man, and folded his arms hoping to be back to town soon. He was thinking of where to get a self-help book, one that’d be exactly what he needed. He figured the used bookstore was his best bet; his thinking was if it worked no one would keep it. He got let off, ignoring a second high five from Soos, and he saw his parents were there waiting for him like he was a toddler off the bus from preschool. He huffed and looked at his posse who nodded and went their own way. He put on his sweetest face and approached his parents. “Hello father, mother. I do hope you are having a simply lovely day.” His twangy voice dialed to eleven. Bud Gleeful adjusted his straw hat and smiled back.

“Did you enjoy your time with your friends, son? The tall one, Brain Beater was it?” Bud was better at hiding his fear than his wife but it still was there.

“No no, Brain _Eater_ , daddy.” Gideon corrected with a lightest touch of menace. He then looked at his mother who was normally at home but they had made some changes to have her out and about. Give the town the image of a wholesome family, hopefully it would keep Bud’s used car lot from tanking any further than it had. “You are looking simply radiant mother.”

“T-thank you, Gideon. You are too sweet. I mean, perfectly sweet.” Florence Gleeful had made improvements after the events of Weirdmageddon and Gideon’s attempts at normalcy but she was still scared that this was just temporary and he’d be his tyrannical self once more.

“Before we head home, we are going to…” Gideon paused and corrected himself. “I would _like_ to visit the second hand book store.” His two parents shared a look, the last time he came home with a book it had been the start of his reign of terror. Gideon hated that they felt the need to walk on eggshells and he snapped. “ **_Stop that now!_ **” They both jerked as if he had cracked a whip. “I… I can walk instead.” Gideon felt what might have been guilt, he wasn’t too sure. But his stubby legs would carry him just fine.

He went into town and found the dusty old book story, _Second Hand Books_ . He opened and the woman who sat at the counter put down a magazine. She was squat and looked a little witchy. “Oooh welcome welcome. What might I be able to interest you in? _The Kissing Hand_ , _The Fourth Hand_ , _Handmaid’s_ … actually you might be too young for that one.” She noted.

“Uh… self-help books?” Gideon asked, feeling a little weirded out.

“Well it won’t do you much good if I tell you where they are at, now will it?” She smirked and then picked up her manicure magazine. Gideon huffed but marched into the musty aisles looking among dusty books. He was getting lost as the store seemed a bit too big for what it seemed outside.

Finally he bumped into a stack and one tumbled out and into his pudgy hands. He blew the dust off of it and the weather worn light grey cover proudly stated _12 Steps to Goodness_. He looked up and noticed it was in a stack marked for two dollars. He saw no author but there above a faintly translucent rainbow band across the top was a dark mark and some writing maybe under it. He shrugged and tried to open it up. However he felt resistance.

“Blast you, I will own you, open up you stupid book. I want to be good!” Gideon decried and the book suddenly opened to the first page, the table of contents and any foreword were either missing or never there. The first chapter was titled **Step 1: Admit It, You Idiot**. A little rude but he didn’t think much of it. He closed the book and went back up to the front, though it seemed much easier to leave than to enter. He put the book on the counter. “I wish to purchase this book.” Gideon demanded.

“Hmm, was it in the ninety nine cent stack?” The owner asked, curious.

“N-Yes, yes it was.” Gideon lied through his teeth and the book toppled over and smacked him in his nose. “What? Did you push it?!” He asked as he held his piggish nose.

“Nope, all hands are clean.” The owner said blithely. “Are you certain what stack it was in?”

“It was… in a two dollar stack.” Gideon said and dug the money out of his pocket.

“Thank you young man, honesty is a good trait to have.” The owner said and smiled wide. “Oh if you see any cute guys, be sure to send them my way!” She waved and Gideon left. To his surprise his parents were waiting in the car outside, they seemed to be having a conversation but as soon as Bud saw him he faced forward and so did Florence. Gideon sighed and went to the back door to climb inside.

“Thank you for coming and waiting for me.” Gideon said as he buckled in before he felt a slight nudge from the book in his hand. “I am sorry I got angry. It wasn’t right.” This shocked his parents and then looked back, as if checking to make sure this was indeed their son. Gideon hid behind the book and opened past the chapter cover sheet.

_So you admitted you are a cheat and violent, good for you. But don’t think that it will be just as simple as that._

_You have a lot of work to do, and you better do it or_ _else_ _._

That did not seem very… helpful. But he continued to read and it gave examples of ways to admit your own faults and how to start making them better. By the time they got home Gideon was feeling a little sleepy. So he got out of the car and went inside to sit on the coach and as his parents came in he muttered softly. “I love you, for everything.” Gideon didn’t look but he could tell it floored them as his mother shook wondering what sort of spell he might be under. Gideon knew, it was the spell of self-improvement. That infuriatingly saccharine speech by Dipper Pines played in his skull once more.

“ _Gideon, listen to me, if I've learned anything this summer it's that you can't force someone to love you… The best you can do is strive to be someone worthy of loving._ ”

He took out the crumpled newspaper clipping and looked at Mabel and him walking along the street. He wanted to be worthy. However he also was worried that her heart would belong to another before he might be able to show his improved self. She had to be his.

With that thought in his head the book suddenly snapped closed on his fingers. He got a slight paper-cut and sucked it as he ran to the bathroom for a bandage. He did not notice the crimson soak into the edge before disappearing and the stress marks on its cover eased as if time had been turned back.


	2. Step 2: Who Have You Wronged? (Answer: EVERYONE)

Gideon woke up the next day feeling exhausted, he could not remember his dream but he had the fleeting sensation of something grabbing him. He figured it might have been a dream of Bill's capture of him and putting him in that cage to dance forever. He had felt so humiliated to be seen like that but there were worse things going on. He did think that the outfit was nice, maybe a little too frumpy for his liking. He rolled out of bed and went over to the cage that housed Cheekums, his pet hamster.

“Well good morning li’l feller, you wanting some num-nums?” He reached out for the bottle before realizing the self-help book was in his hand. Had he slept with it? He could not recall taking it into bed but he went to set it down and winced as he had to peel a finger off; the one with the nasty little paper-cut. He wondered where the bandage was at. It was not bleeding which was fortunate but he was seriously starting to wonder about this book. Gideon tossed it onto the bed as he tried to recall any information from the Journal he had possessed for so long. However he heard the chittering of Cheekums and he turned to feed his loyal pet and then felt his tummy rumbling too.

He went out to the kitchen where his mother was cooking up some flapjacks, humming a soft tune. He started to join her in harmony when she stiffened up and stopped. Gideon felt a flash of anger and then some hurt for how scared she was by him. “G-good morning, Gideon. H-how are you feeling today?” Florence Gleeful asked and hurried to ready his plate and morning juice.

“I am feeling a little under the weather, but don’t trouble yourself too much, Mama.” Gideon tried to be a normal kid and smiled as sincerely as he could, which was completely unlike his normal grin; it was slightly lopsided and made his cheeks dimple in an asymmetrical fashion. “What’s the name of that tune you were humming, I know it is familiar.” Gideon was trying his hand at casual conversation, small-talk they called it.

“O-oh, do you not like it? I used to sing it to you when you were very little. It’s Rockin’ Robin by Bobby Day.” His mother smiled slightly. “You would bounce in your crib along to the song until you wore yourself out.” Gideon saw her wistfully stare off before looking back at him and the light dimmed in her eyes as she hurried to put the plate on the table. “Your daddy told me to let you know that he’s been looking for a way to… lower your community service time some more.”

Gideon began to eat his breakfast as he listened to the update. “He better find a way, any more labor like this and my soft widdle hands are going to be all calloused.” Gideon huffed as he drank his juice in one gulp and slammed it back onto the table. “I refuse to become something like that Sasquatch; Dan Corduroy.” He shuddered before he felt woozy. Had he drank his juice too fast? He shook it off, making his pompadour wobble. His mother had already started to clean, wanting to fly under the radar of his tempestuous moods.

He excused himself and went back to get cleaned up and dressed. He looked at the book lying innocuously on his bed and went over to open it up to the next chapter. He thought he saw something on the cover and closed it back up. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to tell if it had merely been the trick of the light or had the rainbow band across the top looked like a pair of eyes were peering out from it? “Get ahold of yourself Gideon, it is just a dumb book. Nothing to jump at.” He laughed to ease himself but it sounded more hollow and fake than normal.

He turned the pages and got to the chapter title page,  **Step 2: Who Have You Wronged? (Answer: EVERYONE)** . Gideon scoffed at the gall of this book. He hadn’t wronged everyone… had he? He sat down to think about that. Was it that difficult to fathom he had lied, cheated, and wronged everyone he knew in some fashion? He flipped to the next page to read what he needed to do.

_ You are thinking about what terrible things you have done, and you feel like you need to be forgiven. _

Gideon laughed at that hogwash, he didn’t need to be forgiven by anyone. He was perfectly secure in knowing that if he became a good person he wouldn’t need to apologize. They’d just see his goodness and go, “ _ Aww Li’l Gideon is the best _ ”. He could just picture it now. He resumed his reading.

_ Wow, you are a lot more self-absorbed than I thought, well you are going to need to work on that as well. Here’s a task for you to get started; find ten people who you have wronged and let them know that you are trying to become a better person. Can you do that? Good. Get going. _

Gideon found the book was awfully mouthy, that must be why it lacked an author. Didn’t want people reading it to find out who they were and beat them up with their own book. He licked his thumb to more easily separate the pages and tried to fold a corner to mark his place, only for his thumb to run across the edge and like a knife it cut him again. He let out a cry and went to bandage it up. Those pages were sharp it seemed, or he was just having some sort of karmic punishment. He now had two fingers wrapped up. He wondered if he needed to invest in gloves or something. He went back out to the front of the house where his mother was incessantly vacuuming the rug. He narrowed his eyes and pulled the plug which made her freeze up as the vacuum cleaner wound itself down.

“I am going out, mother. I will get lunch on my own.” Gideon said firmly and then marched out of the door. He was not too thrilled with her falling back into her old ways. It was silly, he was making strides to change himself but she couldn’t? He did not see through the window as Florence Gleeful sank to the floor and sobbed.

In town Gideon decided to start with the first person who came to mind on mistreatment. He walked in through the front door of the new and improved  _ Gravity Falls Gossiper _ . New and improved only by the fact that the door was new and the not quite esteemed reporter Toby Determined now had someone else working for him; it was one of the teens in town, Bobby? He was not sure but the acned and sour faced jerk scoffed. “This just in, town fraud visits newspaper.” He held his hand out and the bespectacled hideous man returned the high five.

“Good work Robbie, adding insults to the headlines sells more papers!” Toby said; he was not quite rocking his full “Bodacious T” outfit after getting fired from the news station for attempting to add another entrance into Shandra Jimenez’s dressing room to connect it to his own. Gideon looked between the two.

“Determined, I need to have a word with you. If I may.” Gideon was using the honey first, though he kept the vinegar ready for this little fly. The reporter grabbed his notepad and sat down, seemingly ready for an interview.

“I am ready, Gleeful. What news have you got for me today?” Toby was on the edge of his seat and his protégé could not be any farther from his edge if he tried as he sat back and played on his phone.

“I wanted to say I am… so-huggh…I am so-ru-ru… I apologize for some of the things I have done to you. Far too many to keep trac-…” Gideon was suddenly interrupted as Toby opened a filing cabinet and took out a stack of folders.

“This is what I have… for this year alone.” Toby said with an accusatory tone. “Let’s see, after promising me Shandra’s phone number, it was actually just a number that played the song  _ You’re An All-Star _ .” Toby continued before Gideon could respond. “Here is another, Gideon led me to believe that I was able to make myself beautiful by putting a mirror in a box with a stack of money and then leave it at his doorstep.”

“ **Listen** ! I know what I did wasn’t good. But I am trying to turn over a new leaf. So that must count for a lot right?” Gideon tried to speak convincingly.

“No dice, Gideon. Robbie, escort this fiend off my premises.” Toby said and Robbie grinned as he grabbed a broom.

“Oh no not this again…” Gideon whined before he was chased out by the broom back onto the sidewalk. He huffed and fumed. “ **I’ll get my daddy to turn your newspaper into filler for my hamster cage and make your building into a parking lot** !” Gideon screamed ineffectually at the closed door. He then stomped off to find others to apologize. It went about the same until finally he felt starved and had someone else he wanted to attempt an apology with. He went to Greasy’s Diner and squeezed into a booth. He was rubbing his face, making his chubby cheeks mush in frustration. He was taken out of this state by a soft and impatient cough. He looked and saw a young girl standing there looking nonplussed at him. Even in the slightly dingy pink uniform, Pacifica Northwest made a statement.

“What can I get for you Gideon?” She clicked her pen and got ready to write down his order. They were not complete adversaries, though he knew her family believed him to be charlatan hucksters and trailer trash who sold lemons at a used car lot. In his family’s defense; it was a real house and the lemons were more like limes with how seedy they were.

“Why afternoon Miss Northwest. So good to see you among the local color of this little town.” Gideon said cattily as he glanced at the menu.

“It is good to see you, Gleeful. I thought you’d be on the side of the road picking up trash again.” Pacifica sniped back with far more precision in her acidic barbs. Gideon put down the menu and glared at her. They might not live in their manor anymore but the Northwest family still outclassed everyone in town by a wide margin.

“For your information, that is only twice a week. But I am glad to be so recognizable despite my attire at that time.” Gideon realized he was going to get nowhere if he continued. “I’ll take the kids burger meal, onion rings. And I’ll take some lemonade for my drink. As well as ten minutes of your time for a conversation.” Gideon said politely and looked at her. She seemed suspicious and nodded.

“Coming right up.” Pacifica went about her business and Gideon witnessed her talking to Lazy Susan about what he presumed was himself. It was slow after the lunch rush so she seemed to have clearance to sit down after bringing him his meal. He pushed it aside for the time being, though he ate one of his onion rings. “What is all this about, Gideon?” She asked without any formality.

“I wanted to say I am… sorry… for some of my behavior towards you in the past. Making a mess of certain functions for your family with my Tent of Telepathy.” Gideon still fumbled over the “S” word. “I am trying to become a better person so that I-“

“So that you can earn Mabel Pines’ attention and affection.” Pacifica noted dispassionately as she looked over her nails for any chips in her polish.

“N-no… So that I can be seen as a good person.” Gideon tried to defend himself.

“I am not stupid, like I can see what your plan is.” Pacifica’s valley girl accent came out more forcefully. “Besides, why should I believe you?”

That stung Gideon more than he’d like to admit. “Because… you are trying to do the same thing.” Gideon said observantly which made Pacifica jump slightly.

“I have no reason to do anything like that, unlike you. Mabel has forgiven me.” Pacifica turned her sharp nose up at him.

“I wasn’t talking about Mabel.” Gideon grinned maliciously. He may have been a fraud psychic but he was smart enough to see through people. “Humble Northwest heiress is quite the lure for a certain ghost hunting and demon fighting town hero.” He had his suspicions after seeing her present gifts to the twins on their birthday. Though he had been unable to bring himself to give any gifts and only went to celebrate with the town. However he was pretty certain she had feelings for the noodle armed Dipper.

“Shut up or else I’ll… I’ll sue…” Pacifica stammered.

“Sue me with what money?” Gideon cajoled her. “But I am not here for that. I want to be with Mabel, but I need to be a good person to even think about it. It is just so difficult though. How’re you doin’ it?” Gideon pleaded.

“I am doing this for me, and me alone. Not for any stupid dorks. So for one, change that. Mabel will never be with you if you do it just for her.” Pacifica looked around the Diner. “I feel comfortable here secondly, and Susan is nice to me.” She smiled in a soft genuine way. “I am also trying to become friends with people, not just have cronies.”

“My pals from prison are more than cronies, they are henchmen. I give them plenty of support.” Gideon said defensively. “You haven’t been on the inside, the way they are made to live in those conditions. SINGLE PLY toilet paper! It is utter squalor.” He said and that made the older girl laugh. “What’s so funny?” He was suddenly ready to attack.

“You, I didn’t think you cared about them. But it is good to have friends. I am kind of friends with Grenda. She… takes some getting used to.” Pacifica admitted which shocked Gideon. If there were ever two ends of a spectrum it would be Grenda and Pacifica.

“Well I’ll be just tickled.” Gideon breathed. “But what about me, could you possibly see some sort of… acquaintanceship?” Gideon asked hopefully.

“Perhaps… but my break is almost up. So enjoy your meal Gideon, and you know what? Good luck on your changes.” Pacifica went off to work once more. Gideon smiled and cracked open the book once more.

_ Good work, doesn’t that feel better? Can you feel the goodness flowing through you already? You have ways to go but you are becoming absolutely exquisite already. Keep it up, and you’ll be full of juicy goodness before you know it. _

Gideon felt pride at the words and continued reading on the next ways to advertise your intent to change your ways. He ate though he felt a strange urge not to dirty the book and was incessantly wiping his hands clean before he turned a page at all. It was good to treat books with care right? He saw that the book was already looking in better condition under his ownership. It looked better than when he had bought it.


	3. Step 3: So Why Are You Bad?

Gideon started back to primary school, 5 th graders were the top dogs of the playground, not that it meant much for the short and chubby youth. However he was also holding a fair bit of street cred for being a former inmate at Gravity Falls State Prison. So he did not expect much open bullying, yet after his reputation was dragged through the mud so much he was left pretty much on his own. He did not mind it too terribly much. He’d have them eating out of the palm of his hand before winter break. He left his self-help book at home, not wanting to endanger it. Why was he so concerned? He had only paid two bucks for it. It wasn’t like it was precious. Besides it seemed a lot tougher than one would think; he looked at his hands which had bandages dotting up and down them. It was almost as if it was punishing him for misdeeds; of which he had slowed down on, but he wasn’t perfect. Not yet at least. He also found it odd how the pages were unstained despite the numerous…

“Mr. Gleeful are you paying attention?” Mrs. Biters smacked her ruler against the top of her desk, making Gideon jump slightly.

“Y-Yes'm, Mrs. Biters.” Gideon turned his blue eyes towards the thin and almost serpentine old woman; her steel gray hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her name was more than apt, he had found. Beyond some rumors by some of the previous years of students, he had not encountered her before being assigned to her room. In his time spent with her, she did not pass up a chance to nip at a student for any failures.

“Very well, answer the question on the math problem on the blackboard, you have twenty seconds to comply.” Her eyes were hidden behind the sheen of her thick glasses as she stared at him. He looked at the board; what kind of nonsense was this? Greg was wanting to reupholster his sitting chair? He had a choice between two stores selling fabric at different prices? He was about to admit ignorance but was thankfully saved as the fire alarm went off. He let out a soft sigh of relief. “Alright children, single file by name. That way if we perish they can easily identify you.” Gideon was struck by how morbid that was.

Once outside, it was clear it was just a test. Gideon tried to find a place to stand in the shade out of the still slightly summer sun. However as he approached a suitable tree, a stout youth with flaming auburn hair dropped down and folded his arms. “Buzz off Gideon, this is my spot.” Gus Corduroy was a smaller and beardless reflection of his father Manly Dan. Gideon had some run-ins with him before. However since Weirdmageddon he noticed that he was so much bolder in how he carried himself despite being a year younger than Gideon. He was quick to chalk it up to Wendy being known as one of the people who handled the contained apocalypse well.

“Or else what?” Gideon was able to be just as bold; though his boldness came from the fact that he could run circles around this lumberjack mentally. “Maybe I need some help from my good buddy Bill.” Gideon then began to chant nonsense. Gus went pale and bolted; leaving Gideon to lean against the tree feeling pretty smug and satisfied with himself. However he winced and saw a bandage torn off and stuck to the tree. He didn’t remember doing that but when he searched there was no one around him he could blame. He did get to see the coach Mr. Poolcheck marching right towards him. His stomach dropped as the tall balding man pointed at him with his unusually articulate prosthetic hand.

“Gideon Gleeful! I was informed that you were violating a town statute. Why?! Why would you break the rules like this?” The middle aged man was suddenly on the verge of tears. “You didn’t really do it, did you? He isn’t… back is he?!” Gideon realized just how serious he could be in trouble.

“No sir, I don’t even know what you are talking about… never mind all that, right?” Gideon laughed nervously and began to perspire as the beak-like nose of Poolcheck came within centimeters of his own.

“Yes. Never mind all that. Good, good child!” Mr. Poolcheck then ran and dove over a wall of children to resume… whatever it was that he did. Gideon felt a deep relief wash over him and looked over at Gus who was staring at him sharply. Gideon returned the glare as the bell rang to bring students back inside. He made a note to get even with the boy, though he’d need to be smart as to not get on the radar of Wendy Corduroy. Outside of the immediate Pines family, she was the most dangerous person in Gravity Falls to him; her boot print was just now fading from his behind.

The rest of the day passed without further incident, though he finally began to wonder about the book he had bought and anything that might be useful to find out. So once school let out he went to  _ Second Hand Books _ again and approached the counter. “Excuse me, I have a question?” Gideon dropped much of his polite persona, he needed to put his game face on; which was still fairly cute he thought.

“Restrooms are in the back, past the Young Adult novels.” The proprietor explained, not looking up from her magazine. Gideon clambered his way onto the counter and stomped his foot.

“ **I ORDER YOU TO LOOK AT ME** !” He let his temper flare and pointed right at the witchy woman’s large crooked nose. She dropped the magazine and jumped up onto the counter herself. Gideon was repulsed at her squat body and her large hand-like feet.

“You dare order me?! I will not be treated like some common worker, I am the owner!” She pointed her long gnarled finger in his face.

“What are you?!” Gideon fell off the counter, landing on his tush.

“I am the Hand Witch of Hand Witch Mountain! Well I was until I LOST IT IN THE DIVORCE! Stupid pre-nup.” She crossed her arms and huffed. “Now I am a humble book seller.”

“I bought a book from you and I am wondering if it is dangerous.” Gideon asked as he got to his feet.

“What was the name of it?” The Hand Witch asked as she sat down and took a file to her… Feet? Hands? Fends? Haets? Whatever they were, it was gross.

“12 Steps to Goodness…” Gideon said and tried to avoid gagging as she cleaned under the nails.

“Oh that ol’ book? I got it off of a fellow in the crawlspace, I don’t think it is dangerous. Why?” She asked and propped her large chin on her hand.

“Well I’ve felt oddly attached to the book, and I keep getting paper cuts from it and they get attacked more when I am… bad.” Gideon explained to the best of his ability.

“Nah, don’t believe you.” The Hand Witch said and got up.

“Wait what? Why not?” Gideon asked after her.

“It sounds pretty silly, I mean why would a self-help book be doing all of that? I don’t leave cursed books out, at least I am pretty sure I don’t.” She posted up at her stool behind the counter.

“So what do you explain all of these cuts are?” He held up his hands and shook them for emphasis; somewhat resembling his jazz hands.

“You are a clumsy and silly child? I mean if you want I have hands to spare if you want to trade yours in. Are they as soft as they look?” The Hand Witch inquired. Gideon let out a sound of frustration and stormed out, though he caught her voice calling after him. “Seriously, if you see anyone even like a 6 out of 10, I’m desperate!” Gideon felt like he wasted his time. He was sure if the Pines twins were still here, they would help him… right? Does he even deserve any help? Was this just what his punishment was?

He made it home and went straight to his room, not even greeting his parents as they sat on the couch talking about something; he wasn’t paying attention. He walked up to the book and picked it up. “Alright, you and I need to have a talk. What are you?” Gideon asked and opened the book, it opened on the title page for the third chapter;  **Step 3: So Why Are You Bad?** “Nuh-uh, we aren’t playing this game. You answer me or I’ll give you to Cheekums.” Gideon dangled the book over the opening to his hamster’s cage filled with shredded paper for his nest. Gideon began to open his fingers one by one but the book moved of its own accord suddenly. It opened up and snapped closed on Gideon’s little hand hard. He yelled and tried to shake it off to no avail. “I am sorry, I am sorry!” He apologized profusely and the book let go to land on the bed gently.

Gideon looked down at his hand which was already red and starting to swell when a voice spoke up from his bed. It was so bizarre, like the purring of pages being flipped rapidly. “ _ You really need to be a good boy, Gideon. After all, I just want you to be your best self. _ ” The book informed him. Gideon was frozen to the carpet in fear. “ _ I won’t hurt you anymore, I see you’ve learned your lesson. That is good. It is very good. _ ” Gideon felt like his legs were made of jelly as he walked towards his bed. He looked at the rainbow band and there behind it was eyes that seemed to fade in and out.

“Are you some sort of… demon?” Gideon asked the entity, he had enough of them if it was.

“ _ Demon? Would a demon be asking someone to become a better person? No, I am but a humble spirit of light and goodness. _ ” The book assured him softly and the longer he looked into those eyes the more he felt it was true.

“Then why would you hurt me?” Gideon asked breathlessly, he wanted to be good. He needed it so desperately.

“ _ Good is not soft, Gideon. Not soft at all. Wickedness must be punished, and I see so much wickedness inside of you. But there is a light, and I want to cultivate it, grow it, and let it seep into your very marrow. Then you will be ready. _ ” The book explained to him and Gideon found himself on his knees looking up at the book. He didn’t like being told what to do, but… it was for Mabel. “ _ I very much want to meet this… Mabel. She sounds like such a good soul, and I can help you Gideon. Just listen to me. _ ”

“Yes of course, I want to be a good person, a good soul.” Gideon whispered as his blue eyes went wide. He was jolted from his conversation as the door opened and Bud Gleeful stood there.

“Uhh sorry to come-ah bargin’ in your room son, but we heard you talkin’ out loud. Is there something we should know?” His father asked tentatively, tip-toeing to avoid setting him off. Gideon felt a flash of anger but quickly cooled it as he shook his head.

“Nope, just li’l old me talking to myself is all. I uh… will be out in a little while. May I be alone to do some reading?” Gideon could not completely control his voice from having the edge of a command to it.

“Of course, readin’ is a virtue. We’ll be real quiet as to not uh… disturb you son.” Bud closed the door and Gideon heard hushed whispers between his parents until it faded out as they went out to the living room or kitchen.

Gideon looked back to the book to find it splayed open and words directed towards him.

_ We would be better speaking like this for the time being, I know your parents love you dearly. However they might interfere with your progress. You have a long way to go Gideon Gleeful, but you have my  _ _ word _ _ that you will not be disappointed by the results. _

Gideon let out a sigh of relief and read through the book’s instruction, it seemed completely tailored to him now instead of mostly on the spot comments and requests. He could already feel himself being a changed boy.


	4. Step 4: Seek Forgiveness; But Do Not Expect It

Gideon had been spending about a week with his book, which had decided to call itself Enfys. Gideon didn’t get the name but he was glad to have someone… some _ thing _ whom he could find some unconditional guidance. Well all he had to do was be a good person, which seemed like a very large condition. However he also got support from his best friend Ghost-Eyes.

“Gideon little man, I am glad to see some progress. However, are you sleeping okay? You look a little…” Ghost-Eyes made a little wavy motion with both arms parallel to his head. Gideon found it odd but understood.

“Just… life. It is different being on the outside again. So much open sky and air.” Gideon took a deep breath and leaned against the shovel of the next community service project the Mayor needed down, rebuilding the base of the water tower. Not that it was unneeded, but Gideon suspected it was an attempt to prevent it from going anywhere lest it somehow became animated once more.

“Gideon, you were in there for a month tops. I was on the inside for ten years. I got divorced through Plexiglas, man.” Ghost-Eyes confided, Gideon knew he had been a little insensitive but the big guy was a softy when it came to him.

“I should have phrased it better, I am sorry darlin’. Forgive me?” Gideon asked sweetly and the bearded behemoth nodded. “Thank you. I am workin’ on myself a lot. Speakin’ of, how goes life for you?”

“Oh the Ex doesn’t want anything to do with me, my son doesn’t speak to me. I am trying to get to know my daughter a little more. You know, life.” Ghost-Eyes shrugged sadly and Gideon reached up to grab his hand and squeeze it supportively despite their immense size difference.

“Well if you ever need anythin’, I keep my promises to my friends. How about a hot meal after this?” Gideon suggested and took out a handkerchief before he even had to, knowing Ghost-Eyes would need to dry tears and blow his nose. Which he did like a war-trumpet. This got the Sheriff riled up.

“Not this time, we ain’t going down this route again!” He racked his shotgun before looking over his polarized aviators. “We’re not under attack? Okay, carry on.” He then sat back down and put his feet up. Gideon wondered how any crime got stopped in this town.

Once their shift was over Gideon and Ghost-Eyes headed for the diner to get some early lunch. As he squeezed into his side of the booth he saw Pacifica and waved at her, only to notice her wearing some conspicuous black shades. Gideon was immediately suspicious and when she came over to the booth she looked back and forth between the odd pair. “What’ll it be today, gentlemen?” She spoke with the air of absolute poise and grace despite being in a pink waitress uniform.

“I’ll take a cobb salad, extra cobbs. Susan knows how I like it.” Ghost-Eyes said with a grin as he looked over at the owner and flashed his smile with all his missing teeth on clear display. The mono-optical Susan returned the gesture with a wave, spilling coffee into the lap of some poor guy who ran for the bathroom and some cold water. Pacifica then turned towards Gideon.

“I’ll have a… look at your eyes!” Gideon snatched the glasses and half expected to see long vertical pupils however one eye was perfectly fine and the other was swollen and purple, her blue iris surrounded by broken vessels. She gasped and snatched the shades back and put them on.

“Don’t you dare do that again or else I’ll twist your hand right off!” Pacifica said threateningly. Gideon retreated as far back in the booth as he could.

“I just… you know who…” Gideon said trying to not rile up others. Pacifica’s face softened and she nodded in understanding. They had been in the fear-amid and seen what had happened. “Is it… family stuff?” Gideon probed which earned a snort of laughter.

“My parents do this? You overestimate them. No, I was goofing off. I am still a kid you know. Even if I have a weekend job right now to help cover costs.” Pacifica shook back her ponytail. There was a ringing from the bell above the door and Gideon saw her freeze for a briefest of moments. However her face broke into a wide grin as the bold frame of Grenda came barreling towards her. In an instant the blond was picked up in a tight hug.

“I AM STILL REALLY SORRY, PAZ! I DIDN’T MEAN FOR IT HAPPEN!” Grenda exclaimed and the shorter girl let out a type of childish laugh that Gideon didn’t think he had ever made. He wasn’t even sure he was capable of it. As he was being introspective he heard, and partially felt, a large gasp from Grenda. “DAD?!” Gideon jerked his head up in an instant as Grenda and Ghost-Eyes met gazes.

“Grenda!? I didn’t expect to see you, I mean… your mom is fine with it right?” Ghost-Eyes asked as both Gideon and Pacifica exchanged open mouthed awe at this, reunion? Ghost-Eyes looked at Pacifica and held out his massive hand. “Gren Grendinator Sr., and of course you need no introduction, Ms. Northwest.” Gren looked at Gideon. “Oh, but my friends get to call me Ghost-Eyes.”

“I am charmed, sir.” Pacifica said politely and shook his hand. Grenda squeezed into the side with her estranged father. “I’ll go get your order.” She excused herself leaving Gideon’s order untaken but he did not blame her one bit.

“DAD I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU, I DIDN’T THINK I’D RUN INTO YOU ANYWHERE. MOM WON’T BE HAPPY BUT SHE KNOWS I AM GROWING UP. I AM STILL HAPPY SHE DIDN’T MAKE ME TAKE HER MAIDEN NAME TOO, BUT JUNIOR CHOSE TO. HIS FRIENDS JUST CALL HIM THOMPSON.” Grenda explained in depth to Ghost-Eyes. This was so surreal. He wasn’t sure how Grenda was so willing to forgive her father yet apparently the rest of the family didn’t.

“I am glad to see you too, wrecking-ball. But I don’t want you hanging around too long and gettin’ in trouble for me. How is Pugsley, does he miss me?” Gideon was confused, he didn’t think there was a third member of that family judging by Ghost-Eyes’ earlier comment. “That little scaly monster loved riding my shoulder. Well almost as much as you. I’d have one of you on each shoulder.” Gren started to look a little misty eyed, it was impossible to tell with his unique condition but Gideon knew and had a handkerchief ready for him. “Thank you so much Gideon. I am sure you have met right?” He asked as he looked at the two kids. They gave a mild shrug each. They had only the briefest of interactions over the years.

“PUGSLEY MISSES YOU A LOT, I CAN BRING HIM NEXT TIME. I HAVEN’T REALLY TAKEN HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE MUCH IN HIS AGE, EXCEPT FOR THE PARTY WHERE I MET MABEL PINES, SHE’S THE BEST!” Grenda slammed her fists on the table in excitement. That got a laugh out of her father.

“This kid is wild, I’ll tell you what. But go ahead and go talk to your friend. I’ll try to see you sometime. Love you my little destroyer.” Ghost-Eyes hugged the girl tight. “Tell your mother and brother I love them too if you can.” Grenda nodded and sniffled loudly before going to sit at the counter and talk with Pacifica. Gideon was still wondering what had happened to give the Northwest girl a black eye. “Gideon, you okay?” Ghost-Eyes asked him.

“Hm? Oh yeah just thinkin’ about stuff. How did that happen by the way? I mean… you were gone for most of her life.” Gideon scratched his head slightly. “I don’t get why you were forgiven. I know you have changed but…” Gideon sighed and laid his head back against the seat.

“Heh, I understand… to be honest I don’t have an answer. I am just glad that she did forgive me for being the screw up.” Ghost-Eyes looked at Gideon. “You’ll get there too, you haven’t done nearly as much bad as I have.” He reassured and Gideon did feel a little better. Here came Pacifica and she brought out two plates, one with Ghost-Eye’s cobb salad, which consisted of almost entirely of corn on the cob with some leafy greens underneath. Gideon got a steak sandwich and onion rings.

“I know I forgot to ask, so this is on the house.” Pacifica admitted her error and then went back to work, though she paused to talk to Grenda some more. He still was struck by how odd of a pair they were. However he would not say too much, look at him and Gren, which honestly explained a lot about the girl who was his daughter. They ate lunch and Gideon still helped cover Ghost-Eye’s part as well as a tip for their lovely waitress. He parted ways with his best friend and returned home to do some reading and possibly work on himself some more.

He opened up the book and Enfys had their next chapter ready  **Step 4: Seek Forgiveness; But Do Not Expect It** . Gideon settled in to read it when suddenly he felt a harsh pain in the back of his head and he fell over. He nearly blacked out but looked around groggily. “What did I do wrong?” He muttered weakly, thinking it was Enfys’ doing. However he saw a short little man with a brown beard holding a child size baseball bat.

“You broke our deal Gideon, no pies and no phone number. So we’re going to rob you. Sorry, but that’s how we gnomes roll. Ya dig?” Jeff said as he leaned on the bat. Gideon saw numerous other gnomes ransacking his room for valuables. They then grabbed his book.

“NO! It is mine, I need it!” Gideon cried out and tried to get up, only to get bonked on the head again. His room span and he slipped into darkness but he heard the book call out.

“ _ Gideon no! You were getting so close! Save me!”  _ Before Enfys was muffled by being tossed into a sack. He heard Jeff chuckling.

“A talking book, sweet!” Gideon finally gave in as his head pain proved to be too much. He wasn’t sure how long he was out for as he woke up with light still outside but his vision was blurry and he was very nauseous. He got to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom to throw up before he went out to the living room where he collapsed again. His mother was there in a second and tried to make sure he was okay.

“Gideon, Gideon baby, what happened? Are you alright?” She was a nervous wreck and it was his fault again; though this time it wasn’t in fear of him but for him.

“I got robbed in my room…” He groaned out as she wiped at his mouth to clean him up.

“You got robbed? In our house?!” She was up to get the phone and had the police on their way immediately. She went back to tending to him as they waited to speak with the Sheriff and Deputy who came out.

“So you say it was those little men from the woods? Do you know where they congregate?” Sheriff Blubs asked as Gideon sat on the couch with an ice pack against the back of his head.

“No…” Gideon went over for the fifth time. “If I had one of Stanford’s journals I could tell you but they all got destroyed last I heard. Such a cryin’ shame too.” Gideon still felt dizzy which kept him from going out into the woods that minute. He didn’t have any experience in it. He needed to find someone who would be able to help him recover his book.

“Well this case seems impossible, too bad we don’t have the mystery twins here no more.” Durland sighed. “They made our jobs so much more simple.” That caused Gideon to sit up and point at the door.

“ **GET OUT YOU USELESS OAFS! I’ll do it myself, I don’t need any help from no one!** ” He exploded and then felt a pain in his hands, seemed whatever tether he had with the book, it was still active. So they hadn’t destroyed it yet. He took some comfort in that as the pair left, backing into their fence before peeling off. Gideon put his head into his hands and sighed as he didn’t know what to do next.


	5. Step 5: Confront That Which Frightens You Most

It took four days for Gideon to recover enough to even think about talking to folks about a rescue mission. He still got headaches, though he was not sure if it was from the baseball bat or from failing to act towards Enfys’ best interest. He knew it was the right thing to do, but it seemed to be the hardest as well; he had to swallow his pride; there was much he needed to choke down in this particular case. He went out into the outskirts of town where the trees were mostly chopped down, by the “Master” of these neck of the woods. However it was not him for whom he was seeking counsel with, but the soon to be sixteen year old girl who punted him during the apocalypse.

He ran into her as she was coming out of the door, he didn’t think it was possible for her to find the will to dress up, but she actually looked quite nice. She wore some flannel and jeans, as was typical but she dropped the silly pine tree hat and had her long auburn hair brushed out. Gideon thought she might even have some kind of perfume on and some makeup. However the laid back look she gave him was off-putting. He was expecting hostility at least. “What’s up Gleeful. Here to take some of my moisturizer?” She ribbed him.

“I didn’t mean to catch you at a bad time. Do you have a minute?” Gideon asked politely and looked around for any sign of her father and brothers.

“Don’t sweat it, my date will understand. What can I do you for, Gideon?” Wendy treated him, not as a friend but not as an enemy either. He wasn’t sure why, she had to have plenty of reason to hate him but he also remembered that she had been there to see him and his crew ride off to battle with Bill Cipher’s goons. That had been a momentous action. He still wondered if he had been genuine or if Dipper had tricked him. However it was time to get down to brass tacks.

“I need your help. You are one of the most experienced woods people in the whole valley. I am desperate to find… gnomes. I made a deal with them that I fully intended on keeping but they got impatient and took… took some things that are very important and precious to me.” Gideon explained and watched as the teen pondered.

“That sucks dude, I don’t have as much experience as Mabel or Dipper, but me and the girls did go in there and make some deals… also ratted on the guy. Man that was totally a narc move, but we were desperate ya know?” She rattled off and Gideon was completely lost.

“Wait what?” Gideon surmised his confusion as briefly as he could.

“Enchanted part of the forest, all kinds of stuff out there. A twelve year old girl’s dream basically. Ford, Stan’s bro, needed some Unicorn hair right before the whole mess with triangle dude. So Mabel is gun-ho and so Candy, Grenda, Mabel, and I go in. Turns out unicorns are jerks and we got into a slugfest.” Wendy laughed and punched her own hand for emphasis.

“I need to go see the gnomes, can you help me get there? Please I’ll do anything.” Gideon begged the teen who looked at him with a mixture of some slight pity, but more than that; understanding.

“Dude, I would. We were both trapped in those throw rugs before Stan showed why he’s the man. However I got my whole weekend planned. If you need it done now, go ask the others for guidance. I’d lean towards Mabel because then you have access to the dork as well. I am sure he has a map he can guide you with. But if you can wait, I’ll be there to help.” Wendy explained and Gideon knew why she was willing to help him when others weren’t. Fighting a Chaos God basically, makes you all pretty well tied together.

“Alright, well I hope your date goes well.” Gideon said as he felt a lot more down than he showed. She gave him a thumbs up and went on her way.

His business concluded and his tail tucked between his legs; Gideon was forced to admit defeat on that front. However he had two, well three if he was truly desperate, choices to find out more information and possible help from the party who went into the enchanted part of the forest and had encounters with the gnomes inside. He decided to go with the one who was least likely to cause his face to be broken in; Candy Chiu. He didn’t know what kind of guts it would take to fight a group of unicorns but if this girl was so bold, it had to count for something.

“My answer is no.” Candy told Gideon after he gave his impassioned spiel, just as he had given to Wendy. Gideon took a step off the front porch and sighed.

“It is for a good cause, I am trying to change and… and I really need my things back.” Gideon added in a bit of a pitiful plea.

“If you want to change, you should know to fulfill your promises. If you truly wish to become a good person, sijagi banida.” Candy folded her arms.

“I don’t mean to come across as ignorant but I might need some help with that one.” Gideon huffed and clenched his hands into fists, unable to contain his aggression.

“’The start is the half’. You even trying is a significant leap.” Candy then gave him a smile that Gideon found utterly charming before she slammed the door. He took a moment before trying to figure out if she was insulting him or giving him genuine advice.

“Why is it that the magical book is the one who is the most straightforward with me?” Gideon muttered before he started down the street. He had two choices ahead of him, he felt his arm being twisted and he took a deep breath. He tried to imagine what the book would say,  **Step 5: Confront That Which Frightens You Most** . Yeah that sounded like it, though he wasn’t sure where it came from. He took a deep breath and he went to his house to use the telephone. He had his small address book available and dialed the number for a place  _ The Proclaimers _ would be willing to walk the distance to, and then again just to fall down at the door.

The phone rang six times before it picked up and his hopes were dashed by the sound of a young boy’s voice. “Pines residence, if you are selling something we aren’t buying.” Dipper lamely said. However in the background he heard the voice of an angel.

“Oooh, what was the one Grunkle Stan used to do _ , ‘Good Mourning Mortuary, if you stab ‘em we slab ‘em, this is 8-Ball speakin’ _ !”Mabel yelled in the background. Gideon felt a shifting of a weight in his chest.

“Mabel, knock it off, you’ll get us in trouble… Hello? Is anyone there?” Dipper was now sounding a little weirded out and Gideon cleared his throat to find his voice.

“Hello Dipper, it is me Gideon. I know this is-.” He was cut off as the line went dead. Gideon took a deep breath and called again but the phone kept ringing until it went to voice-mail. He hung up and tried again, he could picture Dipper trying to play it off as just some determined telemarketer. Finally the phone was picked up.

“Listen, we don’t want it, just take our name off your list.” Dipper said gruffly, trying; and seriously failing, to sound much older than his thirteen year old cracking voice would allow.

“ **_Dipper Pines, I am not going to be trifled with. Put your sister on the phone, I need her help!_ ** ” Gideon felt his pent up anger boiling over as he imagined Dipper getting a smug look on his face.

“Fine.” Dipper acquiesced far too easily Gideon realized.

“Hello? Gideon? I heard your voice, what’s going on?” Mabel asked, concern was there but there was a distance; some of the color had left her voice. It was not the voice she used for a stranger. No, even they were treated with more warmth than him.

“I… I don’t know where to begin.” He gave her the truth, he owed her that much. He explained how he had gotten this book and how at first it seemed dangerous but now his life was being turned around. He felt a great weight come off of his shoulders and she was an incredible audience; gasping and harumph-ing at the needed parts. He then explained what he needed from the both of them. Mabel sounded genuinely regretful when she answered.

“I don’t think we can help. If we were there, maybe. But as it is… it gets hard to say ‘take a left at the tree that looks like a dog’ without seein’ it ya know?” Gideon heard Dipper in the background but it was too faint. Thankfully Mabel relayed it to him. “Dip-dop says that he knows Jeff is still considered a weirdo and so many of the gnomes are kept at arm’s length from the rest of the magic peeps.”

“Thank you both… I guess my best bet is to ask Grenda… hopefully she can help me.” Gideon concluded, he wasn’t so much afraid of Grenda but what would happen to him if she got hurt. Ghost-Eyes didn’t get sentenced for jaywalking and late book fees. He took a deep breath. “Mabel I just wanted to tell you that I-“ However he got cut off.

“Oooh pizza guy is here, I need to say hi. Tell me how the mission goes, Gideon.” She then hung up and left Gideon listening to the dial tone. He was not angry… or hurt surprisingly. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He hung the phone on the base and adjusted his tie. He walked out of the house and headed towards the Thompson residence.

He was walking by when he heard a noise from the backyard. As he edged closer he heard the sounds of a fight. There were grunts of exertion and yells of battle. Gideon found a section of fence with a hole and he saw something he never would have believed. There was a ring in the backyard, not a circle but a sports ring. Like for boxing, or in this case; wrestling. In the ring were two girls. One was Grenda in what must have been repurposed dirt bike pants and a jacket with pads to make her frame even bulkier. The other with her hair drawn up in a pony-tail and wearing jean shorts and a tank top was prim proper Pacifica in the middle of an elbow drop off the top turnbuckle. Grenda took the hit and sold the move like it was a bolt of lightning from Zeus himself. Gideon was familiar with the entertainment venue; it was a favorite among prisoners. However he still found himself wondering why the Northwest heiress was involved in backyard wrestling.

“What are you doing, huh?” The voice of an older teen asked and Gideon looked up at Thompson, Wendy’s friend.

“I am here to speak with your sister… and her friend.” Gideon yelped suddenly, worried that he was about to get attacked.

“Oh… no problem little man. I thought you were trying to rob us.” Thompson laughed and walked over to the gate leading to the backyard. “Hey sis, you got a visitor. It’s the Gleeful kid.” Gideon walked into the neatly trimmed back yard and looked at Grenda who climbed through the ropes and jumped down. Pacifica was now hidden and he assumed she was deeply embarrassed at the possibility of being seen. She seemed to trust the Thompson’s ability to keep a secret.

“GIDEON? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IS IT MY…” Grenda looked over at her brother and then back to Gideon. He realized she thought he came with a message from her estranged father. He shook his head.

“No, I have need of your services… and of Pacifica’s too. If I can get it. We might need everyone we can.” Gideon said just loud enough to be heard in the backyard clearly. That blond head and piercing blue eyes peered over the edge of the ringside. Her black eye had mostly healed though there was some slight shadowing that wasn’t from makeup.

“Aw man, are you guys going to need the van?” Thompson sighed, clearly having his plans ruined.


	6. Step 6: It Doesn’t Hurt To Have People By Your Side

Gideon was surprised that; as he spoke with Grenda about needing to find out where the gnomes were in the woods, Pacifica chose to join them and had the forethought to bring over bottles of water and snacks for everyone. It wasn’t just the thoughtfulness that caught him off guard but the fact that he had been included. He didn’t have much experience with having other kids being… nice to him without the looming presence of danger over their heads to keep them in line.

“SO WE RUN IN, SNATCH WHAT YOU LOST, THEN GET OUTTA THERE? THAT’S BORING, I WANT TO BRING SOME HURT ON THEM!” Grenda slammed her fist into her palm and furrowed her heavy brows. Pacifica kept her silence but it was Thompson who spoke up.

“Now look, I know things are weird in this town, I got trapped inside of a video game dance machine by ghosts… but gnomes? Isn’t that… I don’t know. Easy? Seems like something you’d tackle in the beginning.” The older teen noted. “I don’t see why you need a big posse to handle this.”

“Okay, Junior. You send the ten year old who already probably got a concussion from those guys into the woods by himself. See how well it turns out.” Pacifica snarked in a tone that only was partially venom. Thompson had the good graces to get flushed at being called out by the young girl.

“I ain’t asking y’all lightly. I mean I could round up a group of my boys from inside to help me… they lack subtlety.” Gideon couldn’t even believe he was comparing Grenda to subtleness. However she had rolled with the Pines twins, so she had something going for her at least.

“GIDEON IS RIGHT, WE NEED TO BE FOCUSED AND CAREFUL!” Grenda then threw her empty bottle away hard enough that when it sailed over the fence Gideon heard the cry of Toby Determined.

“Why does that keep happening to me?!” The nasally voiced reporter bemoaned.

“So… who else can we bring?” Pacifica asked, trying to cover up for Grenda’s actions, Thompson spoke up.

“Wendy is off on a weekend trip with someone, Robbie and Tambry are doing whatever, I was going to go camping with Nate and Lee.” Everyone shot him a pointed look as if they were wondering why he was acting so sour, they hadn’t asked him to come but Gideon knew he was looking after his sister.

“I’LL GET CANDY, SHE’LL HELP.” Grenda assured them, and Gideon was about to speak up when the young girl suddenly spoke for herself.

“Already here, I knew Gideon would come here eventually.” Candy said sagely.

“ **You said no!** ” Gideon said angrily, finding her actions to be… well very much like what he would have done.

“I did… and then I changed my mind.” Candy did not back down and the backyard grew quiet.

“Sooo… I’ll get the van ready.” Thompson said without hiding his desire to avoid a tense situation. Pacifica made a remark about changing out of her wrestling attire. Grenda meanwhile just sat there like it was the new season of Ducktective.

“I don’t like bein’ tested, Miss Chiu. I am not just a dum-dum who can’t handle himself.” Gideon said sharply and defensively, enunciating her last name for emphasis.

“Is that so? Then why do you need this book, please tell my friend and I.” Candy asked with just as many barbs in her voice. Gideon felt his face flush with anger and foolishness. Mabel must have called her.

“How much do you know?” Gideon clenched his jaw.

“Enough, I had made a chart of the probability of you returning to your ways, and when my observations started to-…” Candy was interrupted by Gideon’s verbal attack.

“ **I can’t even trust Mabel anymore can I?** ” Gideon tried to hold back his tears but a couple ran over his plump cheeks. He was struck by the shock on Candy’s face.

“What do you mean?” Candy asked and Grenda echoed her.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” Grenda’s deep voice was absolutely shaken.

Gideon wiped his eyes forcefully with his sleeve and stormed out of the backyard. They were just lying, they both knew. Soon the whole town would know how he was even more of a fraud who was relying on a magic book to try and be a good person instead of just hiking up his britches and doing it himself. Charts and probabilities were just a load of hogwash to cover for their friend. He didn’t know why he had explained himself to Mabel, was it just his feelings for her? Or was it just the knowledge that she didn’t get to see his selflessness for her sake? She was still probably disgusted with him for all he had done. What had he done truly to patch the holes he had caused with his wrong doing? The closest he could take credit to if he wanted to be extremely generous was; the reunion of Ghost-Eyes… Gren and Grenda. However he was not so bold to laud that as something of his doing. He clenched his small fist in impotent rage but the feeling of pain he expected for his actions did not come. He looked at his hands and wondered if the book was losing power. He couldn’t let it die, Enfys was his one ticket to becoming a good person.

“I just want to be liked…” Gideon admitted to no one in particular. He half expected an answer back but he was well and truly alone. However he heard a car horn behind him that made him jump. He looked over to see the Thompson’s van drifting behind with the windows down and Grenda leaning out of it.

“GIDEON, GET BACK HERE NOW! YOU AREN’T GOING OFF ON YOUR OWN!” Her booming voice declared that made Gideon pause.

“Why? You don’t owe me anything. I never did nothing for nobody.” Gideon shot back, not wanting to have a debt that could be held over his head like the sword of Damocles.

“Actually, you did contribute a significant amount to defeating Bill. You allowed Dipper to save his sister which allowed them to meet up with us.” Candy noted expertly. “Also you had the information to bring down the throne.”

“Also, like, you are serious about changing your ways aren’t you? You declared it at the party when even I couldn’t do it.” Pacifica said rolling her eyes at how dramatic he was being.

“But you’ve made more progress than I have.” Gideon retorted and walked closer to the van. “People like you, you have friends, and the respect of others.”

“I had a lot shorter of a distance to go. I was just kind of a jerk. You were into some messed up things. But I don’t see that anymore. You are a brat still but… not a villain.” Pacifica then opened the door and held her hand out to him to bring him inside.

“Uh guys… can we hurry this up? I don’t want us to get in trouble for blocking traffic.” Thompson said worriedly as he looked at a boring looking car driven by Tad Strange who rolled down his window and called out.

“No trouble at all, I am just enjoying my generic top 40’s station.” Tad then turned up the volume and bobbed his head to the music.

Gideon let his shoulders drop. “I guess, it doesn’t hurt to have people by your side.” He took Pacifica’s hand and got in the back seat by himself.

“YOU SOUND LIKE A SELF-HELP BOOK.” Grenda said which got the others laughing, Gideon had a flash of anger before realizing they weren’t laughing at him. Just at the words. He relaxed a little as Grenda started to tell her brother to take them over towards the Mystery Shack.

Gideon however looked at Pacifica and cleared his throat. “So uhm… how did you and Grenda get to…” He was sure how to approach the topic.

“You want to know how prissy Pacifica got into wrestling?” She answered with a stern look. “I am not just ponies, pageants, and parties. I have other interests beyond just girly stuff. You are looking at a top tier gamer.” Pacifica batted her eyelashes.

“You’re what?” Gideon was not a geek, his interests had always been more fiscal than fun. That is what drew him to Mabel so much. She was fun if Fun was sunlight through a magnifying glass. It got through all of his layers. It was why he had been so enraptured with her to not see how she felt overwhelmed. How could she not be? She was just a suburban girl and here she was in fine dining and seeing him boss people around.

“I’m a whole person, not just a shallow pond.” Pacifica reiterated though he wasn’t sure if it was directed more towards him or herself.

“PLUS SHE IS A REALLY GOOD ACROBAT, I SAW HER PRACTICING IN THE GYM AT SCHOOL AND I ASKED HER IF SHE COULD SHOW ME HOW TO TUMBLE AND STUFF.” Grenda interjected, saving her friend from further probing about something she seemed self-conscious about. “THEN I SHOWED HER SOME HIGH FLIER MOVES IN WRESTLING.”

Gideon was agape. Grenda had just approached the most popular girl in the school? Candy saw his expression and explained. “All of us were in the Shack for some time, we got to talking. It kept us from being too overwhelmed. Mr. Pines… well he was missing Mabel, and I guess we were the closest he could get, so he was really protective. In his own way.” Gideon had been so obsessed with his own actions in the apocalyptic scenario that he didn’t think what the others might have been up to. However Candy seemed about to ask something when the van stopped.

“We’re here. I wish Wendy was around, I could use someone grown up to talk to.” Thompson sighed.

“What about the Pines’ servant, I mean handyman. I mean Soos.” Pacifica had to correct herself a couple of times. The rest of the van looked at her. “Or his girlfriend… she seems like she is cool.” Her ears tinged pink in embarrassment.

“I’ll stick with you guys, don’t want to get in trouble for letting you run off.” Thompson concluded which everyone agreed was probably for the best. However their approach was noticed by the new Mr. Mystery.

“Come on inside everyone, we got sights and… oh hey dudes. Sorry man, Wendy isn’t here right now if you were wanting to see her, she did stop by to introduce me to her friend. He, oh wait…” Soos paused as he thought about it. “They, they are a pretty neat person.” Soos seemed to be flustered for his error. Gideon wondered what it was about.

“HEY SOOS, WE’RE GOING INTO THE WOODS TO BEAT UP SOME GNOMES!” Grenda said with a war cry. Soos’ face lit up but then fell down.

“Sorry dudes, I wish I could come with. But I got to like work, you know? Reminds me of the summer with Dipper and Mabel.” Soos had a wistful look on his face before waving them off. “If you capture one, I can make them into an exhibit. I’ll even pay them.” He said giddily.

With that they were off on their epic quest. Which consisted of Candy and Grenda debating if they were on the right path, Pacifica checking her phone for the brief periods where she had service, Thompson bemoaning his plight under his breath, and Gideon trying to keep up on his short legs. He huffed and nearly ran into the back of Thompson when the group suddenly stopped. He looked around and saw the two girls arguing.

“WE’RE LOST!” Grenda bellowed.

“No we are not, we just need to remember which way we went.” Candy shot back trying to keep things from boiling over too much.

“I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE GONE DOWN THE PATH MORE TRAVELED.” Grenda was about to get into a rock smashing move. Gideon moved to the front and looked around, he could tell there was something in the air… whimsy? He wasn’t sure if it was that or Candy’s perfume. He looked at the tree in front of them splitting the paths.

“Hey doesn’t that look a little like a dog?” Pacifica asked and took a snapshot. Gideon looked and sure enough it did.

“Wait… no… Mabel told me to turn left at the tree that looked like a dog.” Gideon said and the arguing stopped.

“LIKE RIGHT NOW? SPOOKY!” Grenda said in awe and Candy looked at him in surprise.

“I called her… Dipper was difficult… briefly. But I told her everything about what was going on… more than I told you guys.” Gideon found his mouth going a little dry.

“Left it is!” Thompson said as he wanted to hurry them along and cutting off Gideon before he could open up to them. Pacifica and Grenda followed him but Candy lagged behind before grabbing his sleeve and pulling him along. He didn’t know why she was being nice to him… but it was nice.


	7. Step 7: Follow Me If You Wanna Not Die

The forest grew more wild and untamed as they approached the deeper parts, however the air was… different here. The grass indeed became greener, the rocks glinted ever so slightly as if Mabel had been by with glitter, and the trees took on a more storybook feel. However they avoided entering in too deep. They were looking for the ones too odd and unruly to really let stay among them. Most of it seemed to be chalked up to them lacking a Queen, Jeff was leader by virtue of being one of the smarter ones… so they were hopelessly unsupervised. Gideon had called for favors from them here and there but with being so wrapped up in his own business, he had neglected to pay the piper so to speak.

“Ugh, why does it smell like something rolled in its own filth.” Pacifica complained and pinched her nose. There came a heavy sigh from nearby.

“It’s just what I do…” A manotaur objected and then slunk off dejected. Thompson’s eyes were as big as dinner plates. He had no idea what he had signed himself up for.

“Hey… I think I left something in the van, you don’t need me do you?” He said trying to weasel out despite being at the end of the journey almost.

“DON’T YOU THINK ABOUT IT JUNIOR. I’M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU TWICE.” Grenda took charge but that didn’t accomplish much. So Gideon stepped in, this was his expedition after all.

“Listen, we need to stick together, if you wander off on your own you’ll be a sitting duck. For all we know we are already surrounded.” Gideon said sternly and took the lead. He pushed through some trees and what he found was… disconcerting to say the least.

“Welcome! Welcome!” Jeff said cheerily with a serene look on his face. His beard was… gone. As Gideon looked around all of the gnomes were clean shaven and the faces underneath were all the worse for it. Yet they were all happily going about their business. Their attire had changed as well; blue long sleeves with white trousers, hats, and shoes. All of them uniform except for Jeff who wore a brilliant red instead of white. It all looked vaguely familiar and possibly toeing the line of copyright.

“Thanks. We’re looking for the gnomes.” Thompson said, not noticing the others' reaction to this strangeness.

“Hahah, that is really funny. We are the gnomes. I am Jeff.” Jeff introduced himself and sounded completely sincere. Jeff’s eyes fell on Gideon. “Oh it is Gideon! Everyone, come, Gideon is here!” There was a ripple of murmurs as his name spread through the area. The thunder of feet marching in time with one another. The literal army of gnomes all stood in rank and file.

“ **_WE’RE SORRY GIDEON!”_ **The gnomes all spoke in unison that bowled over the party. Gideon looked at Jeff who still just smiled.

“W-what happened?” Gideon asked, not sure why so much had changed in only a few days.

“Oh I got to reading that book, and it really has a lot of good points. I shared it with the others and well… we’ve become a community that seeks to be good and live at peace with the world.” Jeff explained passionately.

“This smells like a cult.” Pacifica narrowed her gaze sharply, he wasn’t sure but there was a touch of fear in her eyes.

“Cult? Cult? That is such an ugly word, Miss. We prefer commune.” Jeff looked back at the other gnomes who all agreed in a similar fashion.

“Right. Well may I see my book?” Gideon asked, there was a brief moment where he felt the combined flash of anger from the mass of gnomes but they must have thought through his wording and deemed it just a silly error on his part.

“Of course, come along. Just don’t touch the book, please. We save that for _special_ occasions.” Jeff said with reverence.

Gideon and the others waded through the sea of the gnomes with Jeff leading them. Grenda finally spoke up. “WHAT IS WITH THESE GUYS, I DON’T REMEMBER THEM BEING THIS… WEIRD.” Gideon agreed and looked back to see Candy pulling on her long sleeves nervously. He wanted to put his hand on her arm to give her something steady but he realized his own hands were shaking.

“Dipper and Mabel beat these guys before right?” Pacifica asked in hushed tones, her blue eyes were getting wider as they approached a newly constructed… shrine; that was the only thing it could be described as. The walls were not the haphazard planks or hollowed out stumps, not these; they were made of cobble and painted in a clean white coat. The conical top was wood with stained glass windows that cast rainbows inside on a pedestal where a closed book sat. If not for the rainbow stripe or the dark stain on the top, Gideon would not be able to tell that it was the same book.

The cover was now a pearl white with golden lettering. As he approached he could feel the intensity of Enfys’ gaze upon him. He saw the subtle mends to the stress on the book. He wasn’t sure if it was the light but he thought he saw other words on the front but they faded as he got closer. The gnomes seemed to have attached a red ribbon to mark the place in the book. He felt a warmth radiating off of it as he stood before it. “ _Gideon Gleeful… my ever faithful owner. I am pleased to see you again._ ” Enfys spoke without concern for the others who could hear the page fluttering sound of its speech.

“I came as soon as I was able to rescue you…” Gideon’s voice creaked as he felt his mouth turn arid. He struggled to swallow and loosened his tie.

“ _I see you have. Such a good boy… my good little boy._ ” Enfys cooed sweetly and Gideon found his hand rising to touch the cover, under a trance by the warmth. “ _Good boys do not touch after being told not to._ ” A teasing pair of eyes floated through the rainbow stripe and he wasn’t sure if he was seeing things but the colors were flowing and shifting.

“I’m sorry…” Gideon mumbled and dropped his arm. Candy suddenly gasped and moved up to him.

“What did you do!?” Her voice was panicked and trembling as she took his hand and turned it over. The palm was a dull red as if it was burned. She tried pulling him away from the pedestal but he fought her off.

“ **THIS IS MY BOOK, NOT ANYONE ELSE'S!** ” Gideon suddenly seethed with defensive anger. He snatched the book up and the room fell into a deathly silence. His gaze fell on Jeff whose jovial smile was quietly replaced by a blank look as he raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. Sounds came flooding back as a roar of dozens of dozens were called upon to defend what had seemingly become their most holy of relics. Gideon let out a very softly voiced. “Oh no…”

Grenda made the first move and grabbed Jeff, she then spun around like an Olympic hammer toss and sent the pipsqueak sailing over the treetops. However lacking their leader did not seem to demoralize the gnomish horde as they all had the command that the book needed to be recovered at all cost. Gnome archers took their places and fired their comrades onto the roof of the shrine, who broke through the glass ceiling. Gideon pushed Candy out of the way of a large shard that embedded itself into the floor. His senses recovered; he took off his jacket and wrapped the book up in it to protect it as he pushed out the doorway.

“Over here! Look look! I have your book!” Gideon wasn’t sure if this was the bravest or stupidest thing he had ever done. He wondered if a similar thought passed through Dipper’s thick skull when he jumped off the cliff and dove in through the Gideon-bot’s eye port. He ran as fast as his little legs could muster though some of the more feral gnomes galloped on all fours to catch up with him. He swung the jacket covered book like a mace and clocked one in his greedy little face. He was starting to tire and slow when out of the corner of his eye he saw Pacifica running with a focused look on her face.

“Toss it to me, I’ll get them off of you, meet up with Grenda and the others.” She ordered, Gideon was about to but hesitated. He was unable to consciously let go of the book, forcing Pacifica to rip it from his hands as he stopped dead in his tracks. The gnomes pushed him but they were swarming around him to chase after the blond girl now speeding off. Gideon looked and saw Jeff standing there with his hat torn and a shiner already forming.

“We let you in… we apologized… and this is how you repay our kindness? The book speaks to us… though it demands payment.” Jeff rolled up his sleeves and tightened his fists. Gideon did the same, taking off his tie as he got read to throw down. His daddy had made him watch enough boxing matches that he understood the basics of the ‘ _sweet science’_ as he called it. Jeff lunged while screaming like a madman. Gideon juked and swung a small but meaty fist into the gnome’s body. He was reminded of his fight with Dipper, thinking of how it must have felt for the older boy with his height advantage. So when Jeff got sloppy he grabbed his fist and reared back to sock him until a pair of arms went around his… well it still wasn’t a neck but that space between his head and shoulders. He was yanked back onto the ground and held there by gnomes who had come to their leader’s aid.

“You’ll never get the book back!” Gideon spat with a laugh.

“Oh… we’ll get it back when we show them we have you and what we’ll do to you. Ever been face first in a squirrel bath?” Jeff grinned maniacally. Gideon was deeply disturbed by the excitement on the gnomes’ clean shaven faces. Gideon then broke into his own smile. “Dude, that’s kind of weird… are you wanting to be…” Jeff then turned and saw what he had seen. Like the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs, there came Grenda in a high flying frog splash right onto the gnome. Gideon though he saw his eyes bug out under her frame. He wasn’t dead just… mushed. Grenda then bounced back onto her feet and let out a mighty bellow.

“WHO WANTS TO TAKE ON THE GRENDINATOR!” She challenged and seeing this might foe, decided to scatter. She turned to Gideon on the ground. “FOLLOW ME IF YOU WANNA NOT DIE.” Gideon very much wanted to not die. He took her massive hand and was yanked up and landed on his feet. He ran along and looked to see if he could spot Pacifica. However he heard Candy call out and saw her motioning towards the entrance to the gnome’s community that they had come through. They met up and caught their breaths.

“W-whe-where is Thompson?” Gideon huffed, he had a stitch in his side from his all-out sprint. He was not built for that kind of mobility. He took off his tie completely and tried in vain to fix his hair but it was a complete mess and falling apart. An apt description of his life.

“He… he go… get the car.” Candy huffed, her face beet red. She looked him straight in the eye and then smacked him across the face. “Museun saeng-gaghago iss-eossdeongeoya? Uli moduga juggil balaessnayo?” Gideon didn’t know exactly what was being said, but it was angry and accusatory enough for him to get the idea. When she went to smack him again he caught her hand.

“I am glad you are safe too, now let’s make sure Pacifica doesn’t end up in worse trouble.” Gideon said wearily, he could tell already that he was going to be sporting a mark. He was also becoming more aware of a throbbing pain in his head. Candy pulled her hand away and turned with a huff. Gideon saw Grenda looking at him like a mama lion looking at an antelope to feed her young. “What?” He asked but she merely turned back and motioned for him to follow her and Candy.

The return trip through the woods was a lot shorter but not easy as they ran for it. Gideon had a pot of eels in his stomach worrying him about the fate of Pacifica but Grenda seemed more than confident in her abilities. Something about her apparently having stood up to a Category 10 ghost? Gideon didn’t understand it, but apparently it had impressed Dipper Pines. Something Gideon didn’t think was a high water mark considering his apparent infatuation with the Corduroy girl… he scolded himself for that thought. Wendy was… supportive in the ways a trap door wasn’t. She’d make sure you saw, had in writing, and had witness testimony of what she was going to do to you, and then do it. He had bore witness to that in his daddy’s car dealership while he was temporarily sheriff of Gravity Falls. Finally the trees were becoming the typical fair of the normal world of the valley. As much as that meant. He saw the van idling and standing beside it, while chugging bottled water, was Pacifica. She saw them and waved. Grenda ran up and picked her friend up in a hug. Candy followed soon after and then Gideon came at last. He didn’t try to hug her but she looked at him and walked up. He didn’t see it coming when she hauled off and hit him square in the face. The last thing he heard as he fell back to the ground was so stupid but so in character. “I broke a nail hitting that idiot.”

By the time Gideon woke back up he was aware that half of his vision was gone and replaced with… moistness. His other eye looked around a familiar looking room but he did not place it until he saw the dinosaur skull. He was in the Mystery Shack. In the armchair by the skull was a positively ancient old woman who was watching a telenovela. Gideon had some knowledge of Spanish but it was too rapid fire for him to make out everything, but it seemed like an impassioned plea to run away. He tried to move and that was when he realized he was tied to a chair. This was… less than expected. He blew at the wetness on his face and concluded it was a washcloth to help with the undoubtedly large lump from the fist of the Northwest heiress. Speaking of her, he saw her cross over his seeing side to his blind and then the rag was pulled off. She had dozens of cute bandages on her hands and a very furious look on her face.

“Grenda, bring it in.” She said firmly and he turned to see Grenda wielding a pair of large tongs holding onto his book like it was a radioactive isotope. “When were you going to tell us about this?” She interrogated and as the book was brought more in the light he saw written, or rather scrawled faintly on the cover everywhere a single word; **BEWARE**.


	8. Step 8: KEEP BOUND FOREVER

So things were not looking peachy keen for lil’ Gideon, no sir. Here he was, sat desperately clinging to what rational thoughts could exist in his mindscape. He was tied to an old kitchen chair as Pacifica, Grenda, Candy, Soos, his Abuelita, some girl named Melody, and Thompson all watched him. His body hurt from running, from being attacked, from whatever Enfys had done to him. His eyes looked at the front of the book, the gold lettering proudly claiming  **_Twelve Steps to Goodness_ ** , it might as well be twelve million for him. He was such a terrible person in his mind.

“Enfys… why did you lie to me?” Gideon said shakily. However the book did not grace him with its rustling paged voice. The other looked at him like he was a madman. “You don’t need to hide… they heard you… didn’t they?” He looked at the others.

“Gideon, we know you are not crazy… but you kept this a secret from us.” Candy said quietly, her tone one of hurt.

“THIS THING ATTACKED PAZ, IT TRIED TO ATTACK MY BROTHER TOO!” Grenda said furious as she clenched her meaty fists.

“Why… Why did you hit me Pacifica?” Gideon asked and looked towards the blond girl who looked even more exhausted than he did. “Also why are we here?” He looked around.

“I hit you, because if Grenda did it, you’d be dead. And if Candy did it… same thing. Thompson was too reluctant. We don’t know if you’ll be like the gnomes if we try to destroy it.” Pacifica answered but he noticed when she took a breath to answer the second part her cheeks darkened. “It is safe here.”

“Also dudes, we got a bunch of nifty things in Ford’s secret lab… I mean there isn’t a lab. Who’s Ford? I am not Soos.” Soos tried to backtrack but Gideon heard too much. However it was Melody who spoke up.

“I am not too acquainted with the weird junk of this town… I mean I was staying here for a bit but… all I had to deal with was a homicidal video game who was trying to keep me from this lovable guy.” She took Soos’ hand and the big guy blushed. Gideon felt tears come to his eyes out of jealousy. How could an idiot like that get someone while he was struggling?

“I just wanted to be a good person… I never meant anyone to come to harm. I knew the book was… violent. But it told me that good wasn’t soft. I have seen that from all of you. To be good means taking the hits and pushing on. So that’s what I did. I don’t know why the book has all of those warnings on it. That is not how it looked when I last laid eyes on it. It was older, the words were faded. It seems to be healing itself. Yet the writing. It is all too much y’all.” Gideon felt his throat running dry as he spoke but he kept talking. “Please… let me… talk with them in private. It might just be a misunderstanding?” He tried to sell them, but they weren’t buying.

“Gideon… it bit her and I had to pull it off… it felt like the pages were cutting me.” Thompson finally spoke up. “That ribbon tried to wrap around my neck.” He did indeed bear a mark, Gideon could not believe it but why would they lie?

“ _ Gideon… they are holding you back… look at them. They will never let you become who you are meant to be. You were being so good… I forgive you for taking me from the gnomes. I was a fool to want to stay. They could not… compare to the potential I see in you. _ ” Enfys spoke and everyone looked at the book. “ _ These words… they are just lies. Scars from someone who was a bad seed. Bear them no mind… I was scared they were going to hurt us. Separate us. _ ” Gideon’s eyes felt so drawn to the cover. He then looked at the others expecting them to have regret on their features, but it was instead shock and disbelief.

“You would never harm anyone intentionally… see, they are a good book.” Gideon said and started to pull at his bonds. “Let me go, I will take the book and you won’t have to deal with either of us again.” Gideon heard himself speaking but he wasn’t sure where that thought came from.

Candy moved in front of Gideon, blocking his view of the book and put her small hands on his shoulders. “I don’t think that you truly believe yourself. Your hand was burned by this… thing. We don’t know what it wants.” She squeezed gently and Gideon smiled.

“It wants there to be more Goodness in the world… we’ve all seen selfish monsters… this is an angel.” He declared and leaned to look upon the book but the chair tipped over and he fell. “Just let me go, I ain’t gonna stop until I am as good as I can be.” Gideon pleaded. The others looked around like he was a lost cause and nodded to Soos.

“I am sorry Gideon dude, but this is for your own good.” The large man child picked him up and carried him out of the dining room and into that infernal gift shop. He struggled against his bond but he was set down by the vending machine as the oaf began to push buttons. How could he get hungry at a time like this? When suddenly there was a mechanical sound and the vending machine swung out to show a doorway. Soos dragged the chair into the small stairway. He went out and did a series of bangs on the machine before getting out some snacks and putting them in Gideon’s lap. “In case you get hungry while we destroy the evil book. See you in a bit, dog.” Soos then pushed a button and the door began to shut with Gideon left alone. He waited for several minutes as he struggled against his bonds, only to succeed in freeing his hands. Their voices were muffled but he knew they were trying to get rid of the book for good. Enfys needed his help.

“They can’t… I won’t let them. I will not stand for…” He paused as he heard the sounds of something going on outside the hidden doorway. He rocked the chair until his ear was against the wall. There was a scream and two bangs before the lights suddenly went out. His breath caught in his throat as he was alone in pitch blackness with no idea where the others were.

Candy watched as Soos came back into the dining area. He gave them a nod as they sat down to look at the book. “We must destroy this… but I am wondering what this black mark is hiding.” She said as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a brush to scrub at the mark. However as soon as the bristles touched the cover they melted and released a nasty smell. She hoped that nothing that they did would affect Gideon. He wasn’t a bad person just… mixed up in the wrong things. It was hard to believe that the boy who seemed to bend everyone in the town to his whims had pushed her to safety and then gone off to be a distraction.

“CANDY, EARTH TO CANDY!” Grenda nudged her, which nearly sent her sprawling to the floor. “WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT? BECAUSE ME AND SOOS ARE ABOUT READY TO BURN THIS BOOK, PACIFICA SAYS NO.” Grenda said with a bit of disappointment.

“I was wondering if the geeky Pines guy, you know the older one? He might have something in his lab we could use. Like that freezing liquid stuff.” Pacifica pondered, though Candy had a suspicion that she didn’t want to be caught thinking about that young geeky Pines guy.

“Oooh yeah, there was this super creepy bunker in the woods with that kind of stuff but… uh well I don’t know if we can get in there again.” Soos interjected and then he had a slight shiver as if he remembered something horrible. “There is a monster in there anyways, we don’t need to see it.” He then snapped his fingers. “What about we soak it in turpy time?”

“Soos means turpentine.” Abuelita spoke as she continued to watch her show.

“It might ruin the pages but… I also don’t like the idea of anything flammable if it can burn things.” Candy said picturing a geyser of flame in the rustic shack. She fixed her glasses and approached the book. “You can tell us if we are getting close to your weakness. It will make your suffering less.” Candy figured the book would play silent but instead she got a soft laugh from it.

“ _ Oh you make me tremble in my cover. You mighty warriors, all ready to slay this horrible beast… but wait… I am not horrible. I am Good, and you are wicked creatures bent on poisoning a good soul. _ ” The rustling voice decried humorously. Candy spat on the front and watched as it boiled before disappearing with the cover unblemished. Thompson walked over to Soos and whispered something to him. Soos pondered before going off to get something.

“WHAT DID YOU HAVE IN MIND?” Grenda asked her older brother as the other two girls followed Soos; Melody stuck around to keep an eye on Abuelita and the book. The handyman was digging through a bunch of tool boxes before he got a few pairs of some heavy duty pliers that looked tough.

“Oh hey dudes, so Thompson got the idea, maybe if we get it out of its binding it will be easier to get rid of.” Soos explain in a lower voice. “He also thinks it might try to stop us if it knew our plan. So me and him and going to take it outside so none of you get hurt. Alright?” He smiled wide, and Candy wanted to tell him he was a genius but Pacifica beat her to the punch.

“Okay, so like, you are a lot brighter than you let on. And I mean you did come up with a great design for the W neck.” Coming from a Northwest, it was an incredible compliment, but Candy knew Pacifica better than before so she was just playing up her snobbery so he didn’t hug her. That failed miserably.

“Oh man I can’t wait to tell Mabel that, she is going to flip. I really need to stay in touch with hambone anyways.” Soos let go, leaving the girl to fix her hair as they all went out to the gift shop to watch as Soos and Thompson took the book outside.

Candy glanced over her shoulder and walked up, wanting to open it to make sure Gideon didn’t get hurt because it. She felt like she owed him an explanation for how she reacted to him coming to her for help. She knew she was the least talked about friend, aside from that brief thing, was it even a crush, on Dipper. She didn’t know if she had made much of an impact. Grenda was too bold to not be noticed or depended on. She opened her mouth when she heard the crunch outside. She ran to the window and saw Soos and Thompson both had side of the cover and were pulling to try and rip it and break it. The book was… it wasn’t screaming in pain but excitement? She had the bottom of her stomach fall as she realized something was wrong. She barged out the door to try and stop them.

“CANDY DON’T, YOU’LL GET HURT!” Grenda called after her making Candy glance back to her friend before what felt like a hot hand made out of air slapped across her whole body and sent her flying and tumbling across the ground. It knocked loose her glasses in the progress. The concussive force must have struck the power line as well since she heard a secondary explosion of a transformer being blown up. All sounds, save the wind, stopped. Candy found her glasses and looked to see a tornado of pages spreading through the air; each glimmering with the colors of the rainbow before blowing away in unison. A breathy laugh echoing behind it.

“What did we do?” Pacifica breathed in shock as Grenda ran over to her brother and Melody ran over to Soos. Paz helped Candy to her feet and they walked over to the remains of the cover, the dark stain blew away like ash, leaving in writing that suspiciously was the color of blood;  **_KEEP BOUND FOREVER_ ** .

“O andwae…” Candy muttered in shock.


	9. Step 9: Things In Gravity Falls Don’t Always Act Like What The Legends Say Though

Gideon felt his arms growing raw from him trying to wiggle out of the ropes. They hadn’t pulled it painfully tight but enough to keep him from posing a threat to himself or others. However he did not think they expected him to be stuck behind the secret doorway to some sort of hidden lab. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. “I am sorry I messed things up… please I need help.” He muttered, his mouth parched from being stuck in there for who knows how long. He was about to try sleeping when he heard a groaning sound. He looked up and had the lean out of the way quickly to avoid the end of a crowbar to his face. He nearly tumbled down the steps deeper into the shack, but managed to totter back onto all four legs of the chair. There came voices counting down before with a crunch the hidden passageway opened up and there stood Wendy Corduroy looking sweaty and grinning in the beam of some flashlights.

“What’s up Gideon? Sorry you got stuck man; that sucks big time. You didn’t wet yourself right?” The girl had little tact but he didn’t care. He was so happy to see someone else. She walked over and untied him. He got off the chair and his legs felt like pins and needles were jabbing his skin all over. He stumbled out and looked around, he was about to fall over when someone caught him. He didn’t recognize them but someone got an electric lantern turned on and he got a better look.

“Hey there, I am Micah.” Gideon could tell that they were different, but not in a negative way. Gravity Falls was a land of different people. They were dressed in a pretty snappy loose sweater over a dress shirt. Date attire, this must have been who Wendy was seeing.

“Thank you kindly.” Gideon managed to get out with a tight and dry voice before looking for water. He saw Pacifica over by the register counter; who tossed him a bottle. It was warm but it was ambrosia for his throat. “What in the blazes happened?” He did not see Candy, Grenda, Thompson, or Soos. His face fell as he feared the worst but Wendy shook him out of it.

“The others are alright, just a little banged up. I only got a brief version of events. Melody called from her cell and so Micah and I came over to help out.” Wendy was cool under pressure but even Gideon could tell she was worried. Her date saw this too and went over to squeeze her hand in theirs. “Soos has a slight burn on his stomach, and Thompson got singed on his arms. They are completely hairless which is a little funny. Candy and Grenda got knocked back by whatever it was. They still are getting back on their feet, I would have gotten you out earlier if I could.” Wendy assured him.

“We got stuck waiting for a power crew to move the downed lines.” Micah seemed mostly comfortable with odd things, but if they had been through Weirdmageddon this was clearly below that level. Gideon got the feeling the older teen was pretty laid back; a perfect match for the Queen of Cool. However Pacifica’s silence had his guts in a knot like a nervous nelly. He nodded to the young couple and walked up to the Northwest.

“I am sorry… I am sorry I got any of you involved in my mess.” Gideon did not sound self-pitiful or angry; he was just tired. He was tired of having his desires turn to ash in his mouth. Pacifica reached behind her and then held out an empty covering for a book. He took it tentatively and found it was still warm from whatever energy it had inside of it. He looked it over and it saw the now uncovered warning about keeping the book bound. “Oh that is not good…” Gideon said flatly.

“You don’t seem too scared by that.” Pacifica noted with her brow raised.

“No I am utterly terrified… we have an unknown literary monster on the loose, free from its bonds.” Gideon’s monotone continued. “I don’t even know what kind of thing it is… so I can’t ask Dipper. I could describe it to him and he might be able to get in touch with the old man who’d probably have a better idea.” Gideon felt his body tremble. “But that could be days with it out there…”

“Well you read the book, maybe it might have let something slip.” Pacifica grilled him, and Gideon wracked his brain for what information he had.

“It called itself Enfys, and it wanted to make people good. That is all I have. I didn’t even read the whole book, it kept the pace slow for me. Because I was still doing bad things.” Gideon slumped down against the counter. “If there were only those blasted journals still. Maybe there was something hidden that could tell us… me.” Gideon corrected, not wanting to have anyone else hurt on account of his self-betterment.

“Enfys is Welsh for Rainbow apparently.” Pacifica said, her face lit up by her cellphone. Gideon blinked as he realized a lot of problems might have been better solved with technology instead of him just stumbling around blind.

“So it might be Welsh… is that like next to Ireland or something?” Gideon hadn’t taken World Geography yet. He ran his fingers through his hair to try and fix his pompadour. His can of hairspray was long lost. He huffed and gave up trying to save it as the door opened and in came Grenda and Candy. The pair met his eyes; Grenda glared daggers at him while Candy looked… distraught. That cut him deeper than Grenda’s anger. However the bigger girl stormed over to him and picked him up like he weighed next to nothing to her.

“MY BROTHER GOT HURT BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID BOOK!” Grenda was furious but he was not sure if it was at him directly or just the situation in general.

“I know… I should have done this on my own.” Gideon said as his legs dangled. He did not have the energy to argue, and though Grenda’s grip tightened almost painfully she decided to lower him back to the floor.

“What are we going to do about it?” Candy asked and looked around. “We need to find out what it is after now that it is free.”

“WHAT WOULD A DUMB BOOK WANT… MORE BOOKS?” Grenda mused and they thought it might be a possibility. Well, all except Pacifica who was still researching it seemed. “DIPPER 2.0, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?” Grenda ribbed her friend who suddenly went a deep pink.

“I am looking at Welsh legends… and I am nothing like that dork. So watch it Grendinator.” Pacifica used her barbed tongue as best as she could but with how flustered she was, it was as useful as a flyswatter. However having heard that name Wendy walked over with Micah.

“What about Dipper?” The tall redhead asked, which earned a hard look from Pacifica but as she looked at who Wendy was with she softened.

“We are just trying to figure out what Pines would be doing.” Gideon covered for the poor girl, well poor in terms of embarrassment. “Do you know any Welsh legends?” Gideon asked Wendy who screwed up her face before shaking her head. Gideon dropped his gaze to the floor in defeat.

“I know of one.” Micah offered up. “There’s this concept of a sin-eater that is popular in Wales.” They explained.

“WAIT LIKE THE BIG FISH THING?” Grenda interjected but Candy shushed her friend to let Micah continue.

“No… Wales the country.” Micah smirked slightly which Wendy looked at slightly infatuated before catching herself. “After someone would die, a sin-eater would eat this meal that supposedly would purify the soul of a dead person and leave the eater to carry the dead’s sins. I don’t think it is a monster though.” They gave a half-hearted shrug.

“Things in Gravity Falls don’t always act like what the legends say though… what if this thing feeds by punishing bad deeds?” Gideon’s eyes brightened as he got an idea. “Where is the one place that would have a lot of people with sketchy pasts?”

“The prison!” Pacifica suggested but then stopped. “Wait that kind of got cleared out after Weirdmageddon.” Gideon looked at her bemused.

“There is that bar in town, I remember Mabel talking about it during a slumber party.” Candy said which made Grenda’s mouth open up.

“THE SKULL FRACTURE! MY DAD IS WORKING THERE AS A BOUNCER!” Grenda was scared, and tears came to her eyes.

“Oh shoot my dad hangs out there all the time!” Wendy added and looked at Micah. “You stay here and help Melody and Abuelita with Soos and Thompson. Kids, we need to get to town, grab some weapons.”

“Whoa whoa, hold it. Wendy you can’t take a bunch of kids to fight a monster.” Micah stood their ground but when Wendy suddenly grabbed them by the bowtie and kissed them; it prompted Gideon to look away while the girls all sighed sweetly at the romantic moment, they were kind of forced to relent.

“These kids helped fight off Bill Cipher and his army. We can handle a dumb book monster.” Wendy said confidently. “Besides, I don’t want you to come to harm. I can handle this.” She assured them.

“WE GOTTA SAVE THOSE PEOPLE, THEY AREN’T ALL BAD!” Grenda roared as she grabbed a medieval flail that was lying around; serious what kind of place was this? Gideon wondered briefly. He found a kit of stage magic supplies: smoke bombs, flash paper, and a Zippo lighter. Gideon had some stage experience and figured it might prove useful. He was surprised when Candy opted for one of Wendy’s hatchets she had stashed here. Pacifica settled for a golf club that she wielded with practiced grace. And the Corduroy pulled out a crossbow and a blue trucker cap with a blue pine tree on a white field; he felt oddly nostalgic looking at it. He missed the twins, not just Mabel but as a collective. They had guts beyond what Gideon had ever expected.

Candy looked over the party; she felt the same excitement in her stomach she had when they had marched the Mystery Shack-tron right up to Bill’s lair. Her eyes settled on the young boy who looked like he had quite the adrenaline makeover. He was in a dress shirt and vest with his sleeves rolled up and his normally poofy white hair was hanging loose across his forehead. He was still a little round but Candy noticed that he was starting to lose that baby fat so much so that she could see some definition in his forearms from his months of community service. Finally his blue eyes met her dark ones and she nodded to him. He returned the gesture and headed out towards Thompson’s van. She was about to go that way herself when she felt someone tap her shoulder with a fist. It was Wendy.

“Dude, you going to say something to him or what?” The older girl was confidence and coolness personified. “Boys are really dense sometimes, I mean you guys don’t know half of what Dipper was like.” She laughed softly and in almost reminiscence.

“I just don’t know if he’ll… be this way after we are done.” Candy admitted and wondered if that made her a bad person if she only wanted to approach Gideon if he was bending over backwards to atone for his old ways.

“I don’t know, I think he’s changed a lot. I saw him when he was his absolute baddest working for Bill. But I don’t think he’d be like that anymore.” Wendy admitted and then motioned for her to come with as there was an argument on who was sitting where in the van. “What’s going on out here!? This isn’t a road trip, it’s a mission.” The older girl took charge easily.

“I WANT TO BE SHOTGUN, BUT GIDEON SAYS HE NEEDS TO BE UP THERE SO HE COULD WATCH FOR SIGNS OF THAT DUMB BOOK.” Grenda explained in her usual forceful manner.

“I am not trying to cause problems but I don’t want us to be blindsided if it isn’t actually going to the Skull Fracture and is waiting to attack us. It isn’t about sitting up front for me.” Gideon tried to be more diplomatic. Wendy looked between the two and nodded.

“Pacifica, you are my co-pilot. Grenda you got the backseats to yourself and are in charge of hitting anything tailing us. Candy and Gideon, you take the middle and stay on lookout.” Wendy looked at Candy who was shocked into silence by the almost… Mabel-ness of Wendy’s seating arrangement. It felt like the road trip all over again.

“Ugh, okay but don’t have the window down. My hair is already a mess enough as is.” Pacifica complained as she climbed into the passenger seat. Grenda huffed but understood her orders and climbed into the back. Gideon got the door for Candy which made her cheeks darken slightly as she got in. He then got in position and kept his eyes out the window, looking into the twilight colored trees. It was getting late but they didn’t have much of a choice if they were going to save the day.

The van rumbled to life and Wendy adjusted her seat, griping about Thompson having it pushed all of the way back. They headed down the dirt path of Gopher Road, passing by a work truck for the power company. The paved road towards town was a lot more forgiving. Candy looked over and watched Gideon’s stern features as he kept looking for danger. It was very Dipper-like but… Gideon had an edge and desperation that she had never seen Dipper reach. He always had his sister to rely on it seemed. Yet this younger boy had gone through life grasping for ways to be important. Despite her fledgling… crush; that was the only word that seemed to encompass her feelings, Candy had to acknowledge that he had done bad things for power. Yet after the end of the world he was not the same kid. None of them were.

“Gideon…” Candy said tentatively to get his attention. He looked at her surprised and she smiled at him. “Thank you for saving me from the falling glass.” She realized how trembling her voice was and wondered if he noticed it too. He returned the smile, those cute dimples showing on his cheeks.

“It was the right thing to do, Candy. Even beyond me wanting to be a good pe- WATCH OUT!” Gideon cried out and the van was suddenly rocked by a heavy thud followed by the loud fluttering of pages.

“What was that?!” Pacifica yelled in surprise as Wendy fought to straighten the van.

“IT’S THE BOOK THING! I THINK IT IS COMING IN FOR ANOTHER HIT!” Grenda warned as she tried to get to the window on the back and open it so she could attack.

“Don’t open that!” Wendy chastised the eager fighter. Candy felt her heart racing and looked out the window to see white pages coalescing before launching at the van again. This time it went for the window and Candy covered her face with her arms as there was a shatter and a spray of the safety glass all over her. She then felt something grip the mount for her seatbelt and break it off. She was no longer held in place as a papery tentacle wrapped around her and turned her to look at a horrible mouth of folded paper teeth like a blending vortex.

“ **_Gideon belongs to me! He is my good boy!_ ** ” The rustling paper voice was deafening but she heard the clatter of another seat-belt being sucked back by the mechanism.

“You want me! Come and take me!” Gideon’s voice was beside her as she saw slightly translucent squares be flung into the open maw followed by the scrape of a lighter’s wheel. The paper Gideon had thrown suddenly was swallowed up by a bright flame that burst into the monster’s gaping mouth; causing the paper teeth to become singed and it to rear back. Candy was released though she felt some paper scrape across her arms leaving the stinging she knew to be paper-cuts.

Candy was about to thank Gideon when he pulled her from the seat and then buckled her up where he had been sitting before holding onto the back to cover her; she was pressed against him and felt the heat of his body. However the world suddenly lurched as a massive hit struck the van and sent it rolling. She instinctively grabbed onto Gideon, holding on until her fingers screamed in protest to keep him from bouncing against the inside of the van as it rolled to a stop on its roof. There was the rustling of paper through the broken window where she had been. Candy witnessed the crawling paper beast that stalked towards them. Everyone was hanging in their seats disoriented until Wendy managed to free herself so she could fire a crossbow bolt into the flank of the monster. It roared and retreated; leaving them to untangle themselves as it regrouped. Grenda was still in good condition, Pacifica’s hair was a total mess which might as well have been a killing blow from the way she made it sound, Wendy was able to crawl over the broken glass where she wasn’t hurting herself, Gideon was sporting a new paper-cut on his cheek, and Candy herself only had the marks of where she had been grabbed.

“The good news… we can hurt it…” Wendy said as they got out and were leaning against the totaled vehicle. Grenda was alternating between excitement and horror at the destruction of her family’s car. “The bad news… we are stuck.” They pooled their belongings and everyone’s phones were wrecked. Grenda opened up the back of the van and began to dig through things before she pulled out an emergency kit.

“HEY WE GOT A FLARE GUN! LET’S SHOOT IT OFF AND GET HELP!” Grenda said as she loaded it but Pacifica was the one to stop her.

“No, we are on a main road, we’ll have help arrive soon enough, we can use that against Enfys… it doesn’t like fire.” Pacifica pleaded with her friend who nodded and gave it to Wendy who tucked it in the back of her pants. Not the best place Candy though but it would have to do. She looked around, having lost track of Gideon but saw him on the side of the road staring at the trees as he held the lighter in a white knuckle grip.

“Gideon, are you okay?” Candy asked as she reached out and put her hand around the one holding the lighter. He looked over at her and in the dim light of the rising moon she saw fear in his eyes.

“I don’t know what I did… how I did it… this has gone too far. All of you are in danger because of me.” Gideon was starting to crack but Candy squeezed his hand a little tighter.

“You saved us… multiple times. You are a good person.” Candy assured him without a shred of doubt in her voice.

“I don’t know why you think that. You have…  **got to be kidding me** !” Gideon’s voice suddenly dropped into an angry tone as lights began to shine on them. Candy peered and saw a very nice looking car driving up. She wasn’t sure exactly what shade of blue it was but she saw the manufacturer’s mark on it, it was a  _ Cadillac _ .


	10. Step 10: I Would Be Getting Rid Of The Competition

Candy watched as Gideon fumed silently as Mayor Cutebiker rolled down his window and looked over all of them. They looked in pretty rough shape already if you didn’t count the car crash. Wendy was kicking herself as this was the second wreck she had been in, and in this one she couldn’t claim that the apocalypse was the root cause. Candy looked into the baby-like face of the mayor as he spoke.

“Gideon Gleeful, I am surprised to see you running around with these folks. He ain’t causing you no problems now is he?” His warm and lilting voice showed concern for the four girls, as if they couldn’t handle the small child.

“No, Mr. Mayor. But we are in a hurry to get into town, there is a monster on the loose.” Candy explained and she watched all the color bleach out of Tyler’s face.

“M-monster? What are we talking about?” He was clearly on edge, no doubt thinking of something cataclysmic, which as far as Candy knew could possibly be the case. It was just paper but it had somehow had enough force to send a minivan tumbling off the road after side swiping it.

“It is a Sin-Eater, goes by the name Enfys. We think it might try to find people who’ve done wrong and… do something to them.” Gideon gave the abridged version which shocked Cutebiker, but did not get him too motivated. “We think Skull Fracture is a likely place for it to attack.” This elicited a gasp from the Mayor.

“Can you beat it?” The mayor asked and Candy watched as Gideon squared his shoulders and nodded firmly. “Then let’s all go on an’ get it!” He ordered which caught the attention of Grenda, Pacifica, and Wendy. They all ran over and Grenda claimed shotgun this time, meaning Pacifica was sitting on the bench seat between Tyler and her friend. That left Wendy, Gideon, and her in the back. She got in the middle, Gideon holding the door for her to climb inside the nice looking interior. However Gideon was glaring at some floor mats in the back. She leaned closer to him to ask.

“Is something on your mind, Gideon?” Candy felt Wendy looking but didn’t want to acknowledge the matchmaking attempts she was trying. It wasn’t like Mabel’s attempts at least, though she was pretty sure Enfys was worse than a spider-human hybrid and Gideon wasn’t freaking out as much. Gideon’s big blue eyes turned to look at her.

“Oh just… they look so tacky.” He dropped his voice into a whisper so Cutebiker wouldn’t hear him. “This was gonna be my car one day. You know, when my legs could touch the pedals.” Gideon huffed. “But this helped keep me from having to do community service for a year instead of the six months I got. I was worried for a while that Mabel would drive into town as I was picking up trash or something.” Candy’s heart dropped as she knew she had been a bit too hopeful. “Though now… I don’t think it matters. I just want to live to see tomorrow.” Candy nearly jumped as Gideon’s hand was on the seat next to hers. If she reached out with her pinky it’d come in contact with his. She must have had a focused look on her face because Pacifica had to snap her fingers.

“Candy? You aren’t carsick are you?” The popular girl asked as she peered over the back of the bench seat. Candy pulled her hand back and folded them onto her lap while shaking her head.

“No, I was just a little rattled from the crash.” Candy felt her face get hot as she remembered how Gideon had put her into the seat where she would be buckled in and then further protected her with his body. He was crazy, she wasn’t sure how he had expected to shield her like that. But it didn’t matter; they were alright… for the time being as they drove into town. The mayor pulled in front of the bar and before they could open a door, someone was flung through the front window.

“SO IS THAT ENFYS OR NORMAL?” Grenda asked as they waited for more destruction to follow but it was now strangely quiet. Pacifica climbed over her friend to be the first one out onto the pavement. Wendy was next and soon they all got out and approached the window. Wendy showed her brilliance by taking Pacifica’s compact mirror and using it to peer inside. She then aimed her crossbow in, which made Candy’s heart drop in concern for Grenda and Wendy’s respective fathers.

“Anyone okay in there?” Wendy called out and got a low growl in response. “Dad!” She knocked some of the remaining shards of tempered glass out of the frame and climbed over to run up to the counter. Manly Dan was sitting there looking pale as a ghost. “Dad, what happened?” Wendy was looking him over trying to find what was going on.

The other went through the door instead where Gideon gasped and ran over to a tall bearded figure who was slumped over a table. Grenda saw the man and was over in second. “Ghost-Eyes! What happened?” Gideon pulled him to the ground and tried to sit him up but despite his heart he still lacked the strength to move the grown man, however Grenda had no such trouble.

“DAD!” She trembled and Candy was not sure if it was in anger, fear, or a combination of the two. Gideon took a step back and lowered his head.

“You have every right to be angry with me for putting your family in harm’s way.” Gideon spoke firmly and regretfully to both Wendy and Grenda. Wendy looked over at him like he was nuts but Candy saw Grenda’s anger and watched as she took purposeful steps towards the younger boy. Pacifica was up to try and stop her but Grenda reached out and grabbed Gideon’s arm and pulled him into a crushing hug.

“SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP. I AM TIRED OF HEARING YOU BLAME YOURSELF. BAD THINGS HAPPEN ALL THE TIME, YOU’VE CAUSED A FEW BUT NOT THIS.” Grenda’s deep voice cracked and it took a moment before Gideon returned the hug. Candy felt a weight come off of her chest as she walked over and joined in, soon Wendy and even Pacifica came into the embrace. It was quite sweet until they heard and felt Mayor Tyler joining in.

“This is just about the sweetest thing I ever did see.” He sniffled back the emotions.

“That totally sunk this moment.” Pacifica addressed and the others murmured in agreement. Gideon attempted to fix his shirt but it was too far messed up. “Candy, Gideon, and I will go look around the area. Wendy and Grenda, you stick around and help these guys. Tyler… call the cops.” Candy didn’t think they would assist much but perhaps it was just to keep the mayor busy. However as they got ready to break into their groups, the tall dark skinned man with the tattoos came too and groaned in his deep voice.

“That thing… headed towards the library. I felt like it was… drinking me.” Tats then laid his head back down. Candy watched as Gideon walked over and lifted up one of the man’s hands. He turned it over and Candy saw his palm was red and along his fingers were paper-cuts. Gideon then looked at his own hand and closed it into a fist. He met her eyes and she wondered what it meant. Candy went over to Wendy who was looking after her dad, he was awake but weak with the same marks on his hand.

“How’d the date go?” Manly Dan asked in a strained voice, Wendy was concerned but smiled.

“They are really nice, I think you’ll like Micah a lot.” Wendy admitted confidently before looking at Candy. “Hey, you guys are going after it right?” Candy nodded and the older girl reached back and took out the flare gun, handing it carefully to her. “You see your shot, you take it.” Wendy then gave a knowing look that made Candy wonder exactly what she meant by that. She put it into the pocket of her skirt, it felt really heavy.

The three in the now smaller hunting party met up and bid the others good luck before going out. It was not a great sign that they were shrinking in size by the stop. Pacifica took lead as she was the oldest and bravest. Gideon and Candy walked side by side behind her as they headed towards the library where the last big fight seemed to be getting ready to take place. Candy reached out and took Gideon’s hand in hers as she needed something to stay grounded, also so what if she liked him? It wasn’t that weird was it?

Gideon was in great turmoil… a girl was willingly holding his hand. Not because he was making her or to try and stop the end of the world. Hoo boy… was it especially hot this evening or was he just catching a fever? He tried to remain calm and collected but the only way he could do that was to tighten his hands which meant squeezing Candy’s hand. It was one of those situations where he was darned if he did and darned if he didn’t. Didn’t seem fair, but then again life never seemed to be. He swallowed the lump in his throat so he could speak.

“Candy if we don’t make it-“ Gideon was suddenly cut off by Pacifica who looked back at them.

“Nuh-uh, this isn’t happening. We are not going to make declarations. We have a job to do, and I want your words that we won’t be idiots who will dive into danger.” The Northwest girl stated firmly which cowed Gideon and Candy both to nod in agreement of those conditions. The library loomed ahead of them, the doors were open wide and there were no lights inside.

“That is very ominous.” Candy said astutely as she reached into the pocket of her skirt and gripped the flare gun. Gideon felt the package of smoke bombs in his pocket. He also had some more flash paper but he doubted that trick would work twice. They would need to be smart about it if they wanted to catch Enfys.

“Do we go in through the front or around the back?” Gideon asked as he looked at Pacifica who was seemingly taking the mantle of leadership, not that Gideon was complaining. He was not the one with the most experience on this end of things. That’d be Candy if they wanted to be honest out of the three of them.

“I am a Northwest, we do not go through the back door like a servant.” Pacifica stuck her nose up and marched right up the steps to the front. There was a low growl that came from inside and she turned around and walked back down the stairs and up to them. “So about that back door.”

They went around the back of the building to a service entrance, Gideon had learned the basics of lock-picking while attempting to infiltrate the Mystery Shack to get at its deed, though it turned out a brick was much more useful if less stealthy. So they were out there for a certain length before he finally got the door to unlock. He opened it and they slipped inside. “I am not sure what it is aiming to do here.” Gideon confided. He had a suspicion but he would not say out loud just yet.

“Where would it be at in here though?” Candy asked and the two of them locked eyes for a little longer than he had intended.

“If I were it, I would be getting rid of the competition.” Pacifica said while rolling her eyes at the two of them being awkward. Gideon nodded in agreement. So they traveled into the orderly aisles of bookshelves, Candy found the catalog of where each type of book was located. Self-help books fell under 618 in the Dewey Decimal System. Gideon was woefully unfamiliar with the library’s layout but thankfully Candy got them in position. As they got closer it turned out Pacifica was right as shreds of paper seemed to float down and cover the floor like snow. They heard the hungry snarls of something eating. Gideon parted some books and his stomach dropped.

“We’re going to need a bigger lighter…” He whispered as the massive frame of Enfys’ bestial form chowed down on a stack of books. It crawled on all fours and it was split between reptilian and mammalian features, like a giant beaver crocodile. It shook a shaggy pelt made up of tattered paper before tilting its head up and opening its toothy jaws. The sound that came out of it chilled him to the bones. It was screaming, but not from a singular person. It was as if it was playing back a recording of the suffering of others. Gideon looked at the two girls who seemed in agreement that they were all in way over their heads.

“Gideon let’s just get out of here.” Candy insisted and reached out to take his hand when Enfys’ head pushed through the shelf; sending books onto the floor as Gideon was standing in front of where it looked.

“ **_Gideon, so GOOD to see you… I guess you found my snacks. But I am starved for the main course._ ** ” Enfys’ voice had changed, becoming layered by others; all bearing that papery filter on their words. Gideon threw a smoke bomb right into the monster’s mouth filling the air with smoke as they split up. Gideon tried to get with Candy so that they could find a way to ignite the foe. However he ran through the smoke right into what he thought was a stack of books, but instead it was a papier-mâché cocoon propped against the shelves. He landed on his backside and crawled in reverse on his hands and knees into the smoke where he felt hands touch his shoulder. He peered through the smoke and saw the vague outline of Candy.

“Oh thank goodness… we need to use the flare gun, I can distract Enfys and either your or Pacifica can take the shot.” Gideon explained but received no response from her. He tried to stand up but he was held in place. He struggled even more and finally the pressure gave… leading to paper falling down on the floor as the figure rose up higher and higher.

“ _ Gideon, you are in a library, it is very impolite to smoke… and arson is a big no no. _ ” Enfys chided him playfully before he was grabbed around the ankle and dragged through the smoke towards an unknown fate.


	11. Step 11: We Don’t See Eye To Eye Anymore

Gideon fought and struggled against his paper bonds but it turned out if layered enough, it was more than effective at keeping a 10 year old in place. He was picked up and winced, as he expected to be slammed or eaten but was instead set down on a bean bag chair in the reading corner. He opened his eyes as the paper retreated from him and the monstrous form of Enfys condensed into a humanoid shape. It was pretty androgynous as facial features were formed out of the parchment. They sat down and looked at him with those rainbow colored eyes. “ _ You are a very difficult person to have a civil conversation with. _ ” Enfys chided him as it folded one leg on top of the other.

“Wh-bu-yo-…  **I am the difficult person to be civil with?!** ” Gideon exploded and got to his feet. He pointed his finger at the paper face in front of him. “ **You nearly killed everyone in that car wreck!** ” Gideon reached into his pocket for the zippo but it was gone. He watched as Enfys held up the silver case.

“ _ I shall admit my actions were… less than friendly during that time but I was still getting used to my freedom again. Imagine being locked up for… well I am sure you know that all too well. I was hungry and scared. I lashed out. I shall admit it. Even for a being such as myself, the path to Goodness is one that is never truly accomplished. Always one step forward or two steps back. _ ” Enfys danced the lighter over its fingers as those eyes looked at him intently. “ _ But I want to help you Gideon. More so than any other foolish mortal. _ ”

“What did you do to me? To those other people?” Gideon asked and he raised his burned hand. He glanced around wondering if he was able to keep Enfys distracted so that the others might have a chance to formulate a plan.

“ _ I fed on you. Just like I fed on those gnomes… they gave me the strength to weaken my cage. Those men in that den of wickedness… well let’s just say I needed some ink. _ ” Enfys gave a soft titter which made Gideon shiver. It had consumed their blood, was it a vampire or something? He had so many questions and he needed to make the most of it.

“What was in that cocoon in that corner?” Gideon raised his voice a little, hoping to give out some information. “Is there someone inside of it?” He sat back down on the bean bag as Enfys put the zippo onto the table between them.

“ _ You could call it… my sequel. I never had someone with as much spirit as you Gideon, and I don’t want to lose that. So I am going to make you an offer. I shall wipe out that part of you that is the source of all that is evil, and you will be given a new form as powerful and good as my own.” _ Enfys stood up and walked up to him, running its fingers over his cheek. “ _ Shed this human vessel and join me. I made sure your new self will keep these lovely blue eyes. _ ”

Gideon met their prismatic hues and found himself being sucked into them, he barely noticed the fingertips growing sharp against his neck. He was about to agree when he spotted movement on the top of one of the shelves. She had her blonde hair tied back and using some magazines and rubber bands she had created some impromptu pads for her knees and elbows; Pacifica rose up and jumped from the top shelf into a beautiful Diving Cross-Body, slamming into Enfys knocking them through the table and sending the lighter sailing.

Pacifica was up in an instant and followed her assault with a table leg to beat at the prone form. Gideon was frightened but he saw the glint of the lighter and spotted Candy over by the fireplace putting books and shredded paper to create a good starter. He snatched up the zippo and looked over his shoulder to see Enfys’ body rotate so it was on its back instead of face down. A thick paper arm caught the table leg and the other arm swipe, Gideon saw Pacifica block with her magazine guard but even then the force behind it sent her tumbling back. Gideon tossed the lighter towards Candy as he ran back to tackle Enfys' leg, buckling it so Paz could get back up. She then charged and jumped into a flying lariat right at the creature’s head. She dragged her nails through the rainbow eyes as a deafening shriek of pain issued from every part of Enfys’ body. Gideon took the time to stuff the flash paper into the wounds. He then got backhanded across the mouth by Enfys and fell to the floor with the taste of blood from some now ejected baby teeth. Sweet, a couple of dollars’ worth. He refocused on the mission at hand and remembered about the wry comment of ink. He spat at Enfys and like a shark in water the creature reared its eyeless head towards him. Wait… what was his plan?

Gideon took off running and he saw Candy trying to get the lighter to go. “Wait… I am going to be bait.” He then spat at the front of the chimney and then climbed into it. He struggled but eventually his fingers and feet got their grips in the stacked stone as he started to climb up the narrow passage. He got five feet up when the whole thing shuddered, he could not yet turn to look but he knew Enfys was chasing him, feral and wanting only to feed. He ran headfirst into something and winced. “What the?” He banged his fist against the metal, only to get a face full of soot. It was the flue. He coughed and called down. “Open the flue, someone!” He did not know who heard him but there was a screech as the plate scraped the wall, causing a few sparks to land on his shoulder. It was opened enough where he could squeeze past. He could smell fresh air ahead and just about got his other leg through when a sharp pain dug into his calf. Enfys had their claws hooked into his leg. He screamed in pain as the monster purred in response.

“ **_You thought you could hide from me Gideon? I would not let you escape, you will see things from my point of view!_ ** ” Enfys snarled and dug deeper, however there was a  _ floomph _ that echoed up the chimney and Gideon became very aware of the heat rising up. He tried to climb but he was being dragged down. He looked down to see the bright rainbow eyes glaring up at him. “ **_No! NO! NO!!! I will not burn! I will not! Move! I must get past your fat body!_ ** ” Enfys demanded and banged against the flue to try and get through, but it caused more sparks to form; forcing them to let go of his leg in order to smother the fires it caused on its hand. Gideon got an idea watching that and he climbed up a little more.

“Hey Enfys! I am done with you, we don’t see  **EYE TO EYE** anymore!” He let go and dropped right onto the flue, making it scrape the stone causing a bunch of sparks to fall right into Enfys’ face and to ignite the flash paper he had caused its eyes to become. Their whole head ignited and it started to slide down into the fire at the bottom. Gideon wanted to watch but the heat was becoming too much. Despite being lamed in one leg he climbed and scraped his way out of the chimney and rolled onto the roof. He then had to stop himself from rolling right off. He laid there as he saw down the street where the cops were at the Skull Fracture. He could lay his head back down and caught his breath. He was almost ready to fall asleep when he heard a clatter on the side of the roof. He looked over just in time to see Candy climbing off of a ladder from in front. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. He did not know what compelled him, probably just being happy to be alive, but he pulled her close and kissed her. It lasted about a second before she spluttered and jerked away. He felt his face heat up in anger and embarrassment but she covered his mouth.

“Nappeun mas!” Candy said before wiping her mouth off. “You taste like dirt and grossness… mouthwash first next time.” She said before wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her cheek to his, not minding that he was getting her dirty. His heart was put at ease and he grinned.

Candy could not believe he had been the one to take the first step but she had wished he had waited until he had cleaned up first. He looked like he had been working in a coal mine. Though she felt such relief that he was alright. She had been so scared that he had made a stupid self-sacrifice for them all, but when he had called for the flue she knew he had a way out. His scream shortly after had nearly stopped her heart but she had lit the fire to help in whatever way she could. It wasn’t until the monster had slid down and caught on fire that Pacifica had dragged her away from the flaming paper and books it had flung out of the fireplace. There was no way it would be able to put itself out in there. Paz had blocked the bathrooms and water fountain to the best of her ability. Candy had seen the handyman’s ladder and needed to make sure that Gideon was safe.

After hugs were shared and an unspoken agreement that maybe they should meet up later on Candy and Pacifica helped Gideon down from the roof and they all headed towards help at the town tavern. Wendy and Grenda came out just in time to run up and give a group hug. “GIDEON! YOU DID IT!” Grenda congratulated him and he had the decency to shake his head.

“No, we did it… we all played our parts.” He said nobly which earned him a shove from the bigger girl for his modesty. However it sent him stepping onto his bad leg. “ **Stop shoving me like that you…** ” He caught his anger before he said something really nasty but Grenda realized she had made an error and went to fetch him a chair to sit in. Wendy looked down where Candy and Gideon’s hands were interlocked with fingers entwined.

“You dudes look like you could do with some water… and some breath mints.” Wendy said slyly as she looked at the soot marks that no doubt were around her mouth; leaving Candy a little flustered as the older girl went inside. Mayor Cutebiker was the next to come up, looking relieved that the monster was taken care of and he didn’t have some families to call; especially the Northwest family.

“Well aren’t you just the cute monster busting trio there ever was. Move over Mystery Twins we got… well I’ll have to run it by the marketing team, but I guarantee you that you’ll all be the new hot commodity. Also, Gideon Gleeful, consider your Community Service all paid up!” He said excitedly as Grenda put a chair down and Wendy made good on her promise with bottles of water and a pack of mints for Gideon. Candy blushed intensely as she narrowed her eyes at the teen.

“I am just glad that it is all taken care of. I just hope the books in there are fine.” Gideon admitted before he looked at Candy and took her hand. “We beat Enfys, destroyed the cocoon, and didn’t end up too injured.” He said with some pride in his voice on a job well done.

“Cocoon?” Pacifica asked and looked at him confused. She then met Candy’s similarly unknowing look. “We didn’t know about that.”

“What… I practically yelled it, you didn’t?” Gideon sat up looking frightened.

“I was tearing up books and getting the fireplace set up.” Candy admitted sheepishly.

“I was getting my guards put on, good thing too: that monster might have torn off my arm if I hadn’t. Besides, it probably will burn with the rest of the library.” Pacifica said with a shrug lacking any concern. Gideon looked at Candy in a panic.

“What is in that cocoon that we need to worry about? It probably requires a specific temperature and with the heat it might just become inert.” Candy tried to be level headed but she too doubted the logic of her words. It was a magical paper demon, it probably didn’t matter what kind of conditions.

“No, you don’t understand. Enfys said all it needed was a spirit to inhabit it. They wanted to use me to be that spirit. But what if instead…” Gideon did not need to go any further as the roof of the library was ripped off and a large winged beast shot up into the night sky. It spread its paper wings to glide back down to the street. In the light cast by the fire it was red and yellow, with smoke billowing from the burning building behind it, but as it walked forward under the pale moonlight it was white as the driven snow. A massive dragon that shook its body and glared at them with eyes of intense blue; they looked like Gideon’s eyes.

Candy’s jaw dropped and she let out the only phrase that came to mind for a situation this dire, she had overheard from Mabel’s Great Uncle. “Cheese and crackers.”


	12. Step 12: He’s More Than Good Enough

Gideon watched the white dragon with blue eyes stalk ever closer to them. Gideon figured it was made up of all the books it could get its hands on, however he was not sure if this was Enfys or something else entirely. It broke into a gallop and he realized they needed to get moving. Gideon hobbled on one foot, pulling Candy with him as the others went into the safety of the building as well. He witnessed as the dragon jumped onto a cop car like a springboard and as it became airborne it suddenly shed most of its mass and changed forms into a large and monstrous looking feline. It had lynx-like ears and a tail that ended in three tips that smashed against the windshield of the Cadillac. It ran and jumped through the broken window of the Skull Fracture and skidded across the floor; claws tearing large furrows into the wood. Its haunting blue eyes glared at Gideon and snarled.

“ **_GideON, wE WaNtEd yoU… instEaD yoU kilLED Us… thIs FORM wON’t LasT FoR LONg but iF YOU joIn It WIll hoLD togEthEr_ ** !” The beast’s screeching voice had only the barest resemblance to Enfys, but it was clear it was unstable as pages started to flake off of its body. “ **_You MusT Do THE rIGHt tHiNG, yOU muST Do ThE oNLy gOOD thIng. YOU are pUttINg aT riSK centUries Of LIFE expErieNCE And kNowLEdGe fOr WHat? mORtALITy_ **?” It took a step towards Gideon who was staring unflinchingly. He could not stop his eyes from flicking to the side to see Wendy raise up her hatchet to bring down on the feline’s back but this new creature was not going to fall for that trick and lashed with its tail; sending the teen flying back over the bar counter. Gideon then dove to the side as a large paw reached to pin him down. His leg burned from the deep cuts but he got it under him and scrambled out of the door. He hated being the bait but if it meant keeping Candy safe he would do it.

“ **Come and get me you bloated useless brochure!** ” Gideon insulted the monster; a very brilliant move on his part he knew. Especially with a lame leg and an incredibly long day of running. He was certain it would be absolutely the last thing he’d do even if he succeeded. His stomach knotted as the beast rolled across the ground and the paper nearby was drawn towards the mass like a magnet. It took on a griffin like shape and took to the skies to swoop down on Gideon. He skidded to a stop and let it tear at the ground where he would have been before his maneuver. He ran to the sidewalk but tripped on the curb; finally out of energy. He laid there and felt tears sting his eyes. “I want my momma…” He admitted without shame. He opened his eyes to see the beaked face completely intent on him. His heart was racing and blood was thundering in his ears; it almost sounded like… an engine being pushed to the limit. He looked over just in time to see his family’s car plow into the side of the paper monster. It did not burst apart but it did lose a chunk of its side and its foreleg. He heard a car door open and the click of the twin hammers of a shotgun before a deafening cannon blast destroyed the monster’s head. He looked up and saw his mother crack the breach to eject the spent shells before loading in two more.

“Get away from my baby!” Florence Gleeful snarled with the ferocity of a mama bear as Bud hurried over and scooped up Gideon. His eyes burned as he saw his parents fighting for him and he let the tears run as he pressed his face into his father’s pink flower-print shirt.

“We’ve been worried sick!” His father said before covering Gideon’s ears as his wife fired again. The creature broke apart into a wave of paper that fled down the nearest storm drain for the time being. His mother was soon with them and holding onto her son tightly. She kissed him all over, not caring about the mess he was.

“That man from the Mystery Shack called us, and said that you and some others were going into town to fight some monster we thought the worst and came as soon as we could. You’re hurt! We need to get you to the hospital right away.” Florence said firmly and Gideon shook his head heatedly.

“No, it is after me. I won’t put more people in harm’s way. We need to kill that thing or trap it. It is already dying and it needs me to stay alive; it will go through anyone to do that.” Gideon looked at his parents. “I am going to do the right thing and take it down. But I need my friends to do it. They have made me a better person.” He admitted. They shared a glance and lowered him to the ground. “We have some people who are not in so good shape in the bar. Mom, can you help them? Daddy, can you fetch some gasoline? We need a fire.” His parents nodded and Bud hurried to do what he was tasked with; not out of fear but knowing what his son was capable of while Florence lingered and put her hand on his cheek.

“Gideon… I am proud of you and love you more than anything in this world.” Her voice was strong but he knew she was holding back tears. Gideon smiled and put his hand over hers.

“I love you too Momma.” He then let her go as he walked over towards the sewer drain. He glanced inside but all he saw was a paper boat, weird. He took a deep breath and decided to try and taunt the creature. “Can you feel it? Your life slipping away? That’s just mortality.” He grinned and waited for a response when he felt something touch his back. He turned around and stumbled slightly before Candy caught him by the arm. He relaxed as she held onto him.

“You absolute idiot, stop throwing yourself into danger. What’s next? You’re going to blow yourself up?” Candy asked, livid and scared.

“I got that gasoline you wanted, son!” Bud came huffing back with a fuel can sloshing. He set it down by his son who was now getting daggers stared at him from the small and cute Korean girl. “Uh… I’ll go see if your mother needs help.” Bud excused himself. Gideon looked at the party he had set out from the Mystery Shack with; Thompson still out of commission after Enfys’ escape from the book and Wendy having taken his place as the teen mentor.

“Look, we can either argue like a couple now and get eaten or we can blow up this thing and have a celebratory hugging sesh after.” Wendy said sagely and picked up the gas can. “That was your plan right?” She asked Gideon.

“I was going to do a ring of fire to trap it and then try to catch it alight before it could escape.” Gideon confided the basic structure. Grenda was pumped for it as she punched her hand.

“RING OF FIRE AWESOME! I LOVE JOHNNY CASH!” Gideon was glad for her enthusiasm, though he could not say the same for Pacifica; not that he blamed her for her reluctance, she had been a team player through and through.

“Ugh… the heat will ruin my hair… but so will that thing’s claws… okay let’s do it.” Pacifica cracked her knuckles in much the same way Grenda would. It was startling to think how much they were growing alike in their mannerisms.

“Let’s do this: Candy and Wendy you get ready with the flare gun and some flaming crossbow bolts once we got it in place, Grenda and Pacifica I want you two to lay our circle of gas and have a trail leading to the center where the can is gonna be for the flare. I’ll lure it into the circle and get out before the flames get going.” Gideon stood as tall as he could but he was still the shortest, especially now more noticeable with his pompadour all but ruined. Still they all nodded in agreement.

“LET’S ROCK FIRE TEAM!” Grenda shouted psyched which Pacifica rolled her eyes at but she still high-fived her best friend and hurried to pour gas onto the pavement. Wendy looked at Gideon and Candy before nodding to the younger girl as she went to scout out the best place to shoot from, and to get the things together for flaming bolts. Candy stood there awkwardly before she walked up to Gideon and put her hand on his cheek; it was far different from when his mother had done it but it was still full of care.

“I am not good at this… but I am glad that you came to me for help. I am sorry I turned you down immediately. I did not know it was this dire. I know this is probably just another dumb crush but I hope that we might get to know one another more after this.” Candy was opening up to him and he wasn’t sure if it was because she didn’t know if they would succeed or if she wanted to be able to focus. He remembered the mints Wendy had gotten for him and he took a couple as he listened to Candy speak. “You were crazy for Mabel and… I mean who wouldn’t be. She is funny, outgoing, and brave. I am just her nerdy friend... what have I got to offer anyone?”

Gideon took her chin in his hand and spoke from the heart. “Candy Chiu, any boy would be lucky to have you by their side. You have accomplished great things and I know your future will be even more incredible no matter what you put your mind to. Mabel is a shooting star of immense beauty… but you are the whole night sky in my eyes right now.” Gideon saw her blush bright red and he took his moment; he kissed her cheek. “I intend to earn a peck on the lips the right way and not just spur of the moment.” Candy’s face glowed like a light as she nodded.

“Come back to me safely.” She ordered and squeezed his hand. Gideon watched her run off as he walked over to the sewer drain and stood ready for the signal from other groups. He spotted Wendy and Candy posted up on the shoulders of Nathaniel Northwest’s statue with Grenda throwing down the last few splashes of gasoline onto the ground before setting the can in the middle. Pacifica was adding some additional firepower in the form of some fireworks that seemed to have been in the trunk of the police cruiser that got busted open by the creature’s dragon form prior to changing shape. Gideon knew he had to make his play and took a deep breath.

“I’ve come to accept your deal… I am tired of hurting… the girl I wanted wants nothing to do with me… please… take this pain from me.” Gideon sold it as best as he could; he was still quite the actor in his humble opinion. There came a shuffling sound from under his feet and he watched as paper spilled out of the drain and was swept up into a current. It rose but did not take on a bestial shape, instead becoming humanoid with a cloak. The pristine white paper was now stained from its hiding underground and it seemed like a specter of death.

“ **_I KnEw YoU WOuLD cOme to see REAsOn, yOUNg GiDeoN. TAKe MY hAnd AND coMe UnDER CoVEr. yOu HaVE nO NEED TO FeAr Me…_ ** ” The shape confided as it reached out a wilting hand to him. Gideon reached out with one hand as the other primed a smoke bomb that he tossed at its “face”. However it moved out of the way and snatched him by the hair; lifting him up painfully as the dark smoke shot up behind its back. “ **_YouR tricKs WON't On Me SiLlY kIds... i AM eTERnAL ANd..._ **” Gideon winced and seeing no one around to try and save him at the last second he knew he had to do it himself. He recalled Wendy using this same move on Ghost-Eyes and swung his legs up despite feeling his scalp protesting and broke their grip followed by their arm with the leverage he now had.

He jumped down and landed on his good leg well enough to get a start on hobbling towards the trap with all the speed he could muster. He looked over his shoulder to see the creature reconstitute its arm into a large axe that it chased after him with. He felt his fear grant him a burst of speed to get past the gas can. However he did not anticipate the creature picking up the mostly empty can and chucking it at his back to knock him flat before he could get out. He groaned and crawled to the outside ring as the creature approached. “Take the shot!” He called out but he saw Wendy and Candy arguing; not wanting to put him in danger.

“ **_you ThOUGhT yOU WERe cLEvEr, GideoN. buT YoU Just arEN'T_ ** **_GOOD_ ** **_EnoUgH._ **” The specter taunted him as it raised the axe above its head. Gideon closed his eyes as he pictured Candy’s smile one last time when he heard her voice.

“You’re wrong! He’s more than good enough!” Gideon saw her steely gaze as she took aim with the flare gun and fired it; right at the axe. It shrieked in agony and cut off its own arm to land at its feet. Gideon got to his feet and grabbed the gas can.

“Time for you to lighten up!” He said with satisfaction as he chucked the can right into its chest, he was two for two on excellent pre-mortem one liners. Wendy followed up his toss by shooting a flaming bolt into the can and detonating it into a massive fireball that sent Gideon and Candy falling to the ground. He felt his skin get slightly burnt from the sheer heat; he wondered how action heroes could withstand such things without flinching. But he laid there next to Candy watching as the paper foe desperately tried changing forms but the movement only fanned the flames more until it collapsed and burn up completely.

“Time for you to lighten up?” Candy asked wryly and looked at him.

“It was the first thing that came to my mind, what would you have done?” Gideon retorted, a touch upset that she didn’t find his quip good.

“I don’t know maybe; _Time to face the light_ , or _Match point_ , or eve-.” Gideon cut her off by kissing her suddenly. They both relaxed into the moment and enjoyed the event like the end of a Hollywood movie. Gideon thought she tasted of ginger and something sweet.

Candy had been blindsided yet again by the sudden show of affection; this time tasting the artificial spearmint and something a little deeper and more refined like sparkling water. However the moment was cut short by a coy comment from above them on the statue. “You two look like a couple of puppies fighting over a treat.” Wendy said snorting with laughter. “Be glad Mabel isn’t here or this would be a total scrapbook moment.” Gideon pulled away from the kiss; his face down to his collar completely purplish red.

“ **Corduroy I will see your house bought and turned into a toothpick factory!** ” He huffed but even Candy could tell it was all bluster as he immediately cooled off and took Candy’s hand in his. Candy watched as the fire continued to burn. She took a moment to look up at the sky and saw the first tinges of dawn cresting over the trees that surrounded the town. Had it really taken all night? It both felt longer and shorter of a time period. She could hardly believe that earlier that day Gideon had arrived at her door.

“Gideon… let’s go meet up with everyone before you go swearing vengeance upon Wendy.” Candy said softly and he relented. Wendy clambered down as Pacifica walked up scoffing.

“You had your filthy boots all over my ancestor’s statue?” The Northwest girl said incredulously. “And you didn’t leave more mud on it?” Her tone was suddenly disappointed. That got a laugh from Wendy who shrugged.

“I’ll try harder next time, Paz.” Wendy assured her and Grenda spoke up.

“ONLY I GET TO CALL HER PAZ. AND THAT’S BECAUSE SHE IS MY TAG TEAM PARTNER. HER WRESTLING PERSONA IS GOING TO BE PLATINUM PAZ WHEN WE GET INTO THE BIG LEAGUES!” Grenda had high aspirations but after everything they had been through it seemed like anything was possible. For instance here she was holding hands and practically keeping Gideon standing. Candy saw his parents running over towards the group and she went to take her hand away but he held on tight.

“No… I want them to know.” Gideon told her and as she looked into his blue eyes she felt all manner of butterflies, moths, and even birds in her stomach. Mr and Mrs Gleeful knelt down and threw their arms around their son. “Dad, Mom. This is Candy Chiu… we’re going to be going out on a date sometime soon. If I can have your permission.” Gideon explained. Candy watched as Mrs Gleeful looked her over and pulled her into the hug as well.

“We’ll have to speak with her parents on it of course, but I am happy to welcome you to our table any time Candy.” Bud said with all of the Southern hospitality he could muster up. Candy felt tears fogging up her glasses as she looked at the other three who stood there watching this sweet moment. There was a click of a camera and Candy looked over to see Robbie with a fedora on his head and a white card that said PRESS in the brim. He held up his thumb and went around to take more pictures for the newspaper; much to Wendy’s annoyance.

“Gideon Gleeful! Care to make a comment for the Gravity Falls Gossiper on the fight of the century?” Toby Determined asked doggedly. “Candy Chiu, are you the new sweetheart of reformed town crook Gideon Gleeful? Does Mabel Pines know about this relationship!?” Candy got free of the embrace and grabbed the turkey baster that Toby was holding and stuck the end of it up his squashed nose.

“ **Beat it before I beat you!** ” Candy ordered in a very Gideon-esque manner. She was surprised at herself and when she turned around she saw Gideon looking at her with hearts for eyes almost. Her face darkened in a blush.

Gideon was finally convinced to go to the hospital by his parents and while in rough shape; it was clear he was mostly going to need rest and recovery. Candy did her best to visit; sometimes with Grenda and Pacifica, but mostly on her own to spend time talking and finding their common grounds of interest. Candy was enthralled by Gideon’s love of crafts and to her surprise he gifted her with a little figure of herself he made while he was supposed to be napping. He was finally sent home with a walking cast and they took strolls into the parks. Gideon was incredibly sweet and seemingly learned his lesson on trying to overly impress. They sometimes encountered Grenda and Gren on their father-daughter dates, and sometimes Wendy and Micah hanging out. Candy was certain that they were getting pretty serious though she was content to not hurry into that with Gideon. They didn’t have make-out sessions as Mabel called them; having been informed of their relationship by Grenda of course, though she suspected Wendy might have filled her in on some of it too. Candy was glad Mabel approved of it, and was surprised to hear everything that Gideon had done. Gideon and her first official date was unconventional but very enjoyable; Pacifica and Grenda had found a couple of other young backyard wrestling enthusiasts and scheduled a match. It even got local media coverage; by which Robbie and Tambry were in the front row and he took pictures whenever Tambry reminded him of his job. What had been more enjoyable was to hear about the Northwest’s reactions to their daughter’s debut as a sports entertainer. Gideon claimed that he physically could see Preston’s temples turn gray from stress. Candy was not sure how much shock was on Priscilla’s face as she had Botox injections that day.

When the Holidays rolled around Gideon convinced her to take some couple photos and send them off as Christmas cards; much to her embarrassment but she was still proud to be with him. He had grown more charitable and warm towards people; with occasional bursts of anger and frustration. She knew he was never going to be perfect but to her she felt it in her heart that he was a good soul. That was all the more she needed; that and for him to stay away from weird books. It was ridiculous with his track record from the stories he told her. So on New Years Eve wrapped up in a blanket on the porch swing of his house Gideon surprised her with something.

“I want you to close your eyes and only open them when I tell you.” Gideon said warmly; he had started to get taller and though he retained some of his roundness it was more natural for his frame. He wore his hair shorter; with only a slight upsweep in the front instead of the full pompadour he had made his signature look. She closed her eyes and giggled as he kissed her cold nose. He then put something that was a little heavy on her lap and pulled back. “Take a look.”

She opened her eyes and looked down at what he put there. Her heart just about jumped out of her chest in fear but she realized it was different. It was a book; fairly plain looking but written in swirling cursive font was the title **13 Steps to Goodness** , below that was a simple but beautiful jade swirl, and at the bottom written prim and proper was **_By Gideon Gleeful_ **. She was skeptical but decided to open it up. It didn’t have a table of content or any foreword. It was just a chapter title.

**Step 1: Admit You Want To Be Good**

Candy smiled at the remark and started to flip to the next page only to find another title.

**Step 2: Show Your Colors To Others**

She started to see a pattern and went through more pages.

**Step 3: Take The First Steps**

**Step 4: Make Progress**

**Step 5: Meet A Girl**

**Step 6: Become Friends**

**Step 7: Avoid Lying**

**Step 8: Fight A Monster**

Candy laughed at his humor but she felt something warming up in her chest as she shakily turned the page; not quite sure what to expect.

**Step 9: Save Her Life**

**Step 10: Have Her Save Your Life**

**Step 11: Go On A Date**

**Step 12: Become A Couple**

**Step 13: Tell Her You Love Her**

Candy’s eyes stung a little as she looked at Gideon and bit her bottom lip nervously. They had not reached the point of saying those words. He reached over and took her hand in his; he helped her flip the last page and what she thought was a book was actually a jewelry box. In a velvet bed was a five pointed star cut from jade and strung onto a bright silver chain. She felt breathless as she looked at his gift. He took her hand and whispered shakily. “I love you.” It took Candy a few minutes before she stammered out a response.

“Saranghae…” She was suddenly very shy but her meaning was there. Candy was not sure what she was doing in this life but she was happy it led to her sitting next to this complicated but sweet guy. She took the gift out and with his help got it put around her neck. They cuddled up together and brought in the New Year with a kiss.


	13. Epilogue: Next Summer

Gideon stood there with the rest of the group at the bus stop where the twins were going to be dropped off. He had his hand wrapped around Candy’s as Wendy and Grenda debated over who would be holding the welcome sign. Pacifica was just here to hang out with Grenda; not for any other reason at all,  _ and don’t you dare insinuate otherwise okay _ ? Candy looked up at him, which still felt odd after his growth spurt to be a little taller than his girlfriend after so long being basically eye to eye. “You’re going to do fine, Starman.” She teased and his cheeks went a little red. He looked up and saw cresting over the hill a bus.

“It’s showtime people!” He called out and smirked as Wendy and Grenda settled on sharing the duty of holding up the sign, he also noticed Pacifica doing some last second adjustment of her makeup until she caught him looking. She then frowned and crossed her arms. It was just the kids at the bus stop as Soos and the others were finishing up the shack for the twin’s stay. Gideon watched as Wendy adjusted her pine tree cap and waved enthusiastically at the bus. The doors opened and before anyone was prepared Mabel shot out of the doorway like a cannon. She ran around and hugged everyone; Gideon included. She was so surprised to see Pacifica there that she picked her up and rattled her like a can of Pitt cola, which judging from the suppressed frustration that her perfectly preened hair was messed up was not far off of a comparison. Waddles stepped off next and ran up to Grenda and Candy and Wendy in turn; he was a little reluctant to approach Gideon at first but decided he wasn’t so bad and stopped for pets before going to try and eat Pacifica’s shoelaces.

Finally Dipper came along lugging his travel bags as well as his sister’s. "No Mabel it is fine, I'll just carry half a ton of craft supplies on my own!" He said snarkily as he got off the bus. Gideon walked over to help with the luggage. Dipper handed it off without thinking before the two former rivals locked eyes for a moment; Gideon was worried old tensions would run hot before Dipper exchanged a stiff but courteous nod with him. It was a start, and so Gideon felt like he was able to belong among them at least for the time being. Things were going to be different this summer he knew. He looked over at Candy and gave the girl of his dreams a confident smile. He had taken many steps towards goodness, and he realized one thing Enfys said rang true. It was a path that could never truly be accomplished, but he was well aware that he had made progress towards that horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give thanks for everyone who read this, it was a blast to write and I hope it was an enjoyable ride. I also want to give special thanks to J_COTW for his support of my writing and to @enchantedpencil on Twitter for their kind words and permission to include the character they inspired; Micah. I hope my representation of the LGBTQ+ community is fair, and only gets more nuanced as I become a better writer.


End file.
